<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loveholic, i'm falling by mizrosecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566461">loveholic, i'm falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat'>mizrosecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loveholic - omegaverse idol stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartache, Hospitalization, Imprinting, Jealous Lee Taeyong, Jealousy, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Protective Lee Taeyong, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Taeyong saw Ten, he was in love. He knows he can't have him because SM forbids idols to mate. But, with each year they know each other, it seems harder and harder to stay away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loveholic - omegaverse idol stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2264195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. loveholic, i'm falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone!<br/>welcome to this new wip that i've been writing the last days. it's something i've always wanted to write, omegaverse in their idol canon. there will be some divergences though, at one point of the story (around middle 2020).<br/>i hope you like it! if you do, consider leaving a kudos or a comment so i can get motivated! ♥♥♥<br/>stay safe ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong remembers it well, the first time he saw Ten. He felt something incredible, something new, as he watched him across the practice room. His body reacted in many tiny ways. The hair on the back of his neck rose, he had a shiver run up and down his body, his hands got clammy and cold, his mouth dried, his temperature went up, a buzzing noise took over his ears blocking everything else but Ten's voice, his clothes felt stuffy like they were trapping him, and to finish it off, his cock twitched into a semi-erection. He was so embarrassed about that last part but happy with his loose pants and long tee that covered it enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's when he knew Ten was an Omega, he didn't even need to ask. He could smell him through the blockers well, a sweet scent of honey and roses, an incredible mixture that Taeyong had never felt before. Usually, people had one distinct scent, but not Ten. It instantly became obvious that he was attracted to Ten, that his Alpha desired Ten's Omega. There was no denying it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they could never. As SM idols, they can't mate with each other. It's forbidden. So Taeyong had to find a way to kill his instincts and work with Ten seamlessly. Because he wanted to debut and he wouldn't if he pursued a relationship with anyone, especially an Omega he was training with. Taeyong swallowed his scent blockers and rut suppressants diligently, with every intent to ignore Ten's appealing side. He tried treating him like an Alpha or Beta. It didn't always work, but he got used to Ten's presence and that made things easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One time, watching Ten laugh and talk to Johnny, seeming way too close for Taeyong's liking, was enough to make his Alpha completely jealous. It was like a tear in his heart. He wanted to rush forward and snatch Ten away from Johnny. His hands were shaking with the force it took to just stand still and not make a scene in front of everyone, other trainees, and the dance instructor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Taeyong made it. And he debuted with Ten. They promoted together and things went well. Taeyong kept his needy Alpha in check, ignoring his wishes to be with his Omega. Because a part of Taeyong, the instinctual part, considered Ten his Omega already, only needing a mating bite to make it official. Taeyong knew this was a problem but he had no idea what to do. Maybe they were fated mates and there was no escaping it. Maybe something was wrong with him and he should stop thinking about Ten and his alluring scent. He didn't know what to do and he was scared to ask anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kept living his life in uncertainty, ignoring the fact that he had an insane attraction for Ten, until destiny decided to play with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baby Don't Stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a low hit on someone who was already down. It basically undid every wall Taeyong had spent time and energy building between them. Because then they had to be close, to perform and promote the song. And being close to Ten turned out to be amazing. He was sweet, gentle, cute, pretty, flirty, and kind. And Taeyong let himself relax by his side and maybe his affection showed a little. Or a lot. Either way, he had an excuse to spend time with Ten and it was incredible. They were already friends, but this brought them closer, and Taeyong was grateful for that. He realized he liked Ten not only as an Alpha liking an Omega but just as a person liking another person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the year ended and Ten moved on to WayV. Maybe it was better this way, to be kept apart from Ten through conflicting schedules. Taeyong still watched from afar, his MVs, interviews, dance practices, etc. Ten seemed to grow so much faster than anyone else, it was amazing to watch. But seeing him in WayV also meant seeing him get closer with other people, some of which were Alphas. And Taeyong had a hard time with his jealousy again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Taeyong and Ten are put in SuperM. They are back together in a permanent way. And Taeyong is on the fence about his feelings. He is happy to be close to Ten again, but his Alpha is unsettled, unsatisfied, agitated. He still wants Ten in that way he can't have and it's not getting any easier. It actually seems harder now than it was years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong has an amazing first day in L.A. He swims, spends time with his hyungs and members, and they order delicious food. Everything is going well like he hoped, until Lucas takes the seat next to Ten on the couch when they decide to watch a movie. They are squeezed close together, Ten's smaller body next to Lucas' big one, and Lucas puts his giant hand on Ten's thigh, rubbing it up and down mindlessly. Taeyong is trying not to stare, his mood souring by the minute they stay like that. He's unable to pay attention to the movie. He just wants to tear Ten away from Lucas, pick him in his lap, and take him to his room to bite and mate with Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the movie is finally over Lucas gets up to use the restroom and disappears. Jongin and Taemin also disappear into the bedrooms, leaving only Taeyong, Ten, Baekhyun, and Mark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm making chamomile tea after that," says Ten. "Anyone want some?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can help," Taeyong springs to his feet trying not to sound eager, but probably failing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles at him and Taeyong feels weak. They move towards the kitchen together and Ten grabs the electric kettle while Taeyong grabs the tea and two cups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, how are you feeling, hyung?" Ten asks while he fills the kettle with water. "Liking America so far?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been amazing. I love coming to the U.S." he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too. I'm so excited. It's gonna be great!" smiles Ten happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten turns the kettle on and goes to Taeyong, coming closer. He cards his fingers through Taeyong's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love your hair like this. It looks amazing, hyung."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong gulps at the proximity and the touch. He loves it at the same time that he's scared to lose control near him. Ten moves away again, putting the tea bags in the cups, and Taeyong breathes relieved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hair is nice too," he offers when he can trust his voice not to shake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles cutely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, hyung."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes the tea and they go back to the living room to sit down side by side. Baekhyun and Mark probably went to bed because they are left alone. For a moment they stay silent, just breathing over their hot beverages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it amazing we can all stay together like this? I love that we are given this freedom," says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he means is Alphas and Omegas rooming together. It's not the SM standard. In NCT dorms, Taeyong's apartment is only Alphas: Johnny, Donghyuck, Doyoung and Yuta. While the other apartment is only Omegas: Mark, Jungwoo, Taeil and Jaehyun. And it's the same thing with the other units. Dreamies are all Alphas so they stay in one apartment. In WayV, Lucas, Yangyang, and Kun are Alphas and share a small apartment, while Ten, Sicheng, Kunhang, and Dejun share the Omega one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now on SuperM, they are all together, without anyone from management breathing down their necks. It is truly freeing. They are given the opportunity to be close with their bandmates in a new way. Probably because they needed SuperM to get intimate fast to make it seem like the group has chemistry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's incredible," agrees Taeyong cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and sips his tea, putting one hand on Taeyong's knee gently. Taeyong tries not to freeze with the touch and maintain his normal composure. He drinks his tea inconspicuously and enjoys Ten's company as they chat about all the exciting things they'll be doing together in SuperM. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you know what I missed the most?" asks Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Performing Baby Don't Stop with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" says Taeyong, eyes widening a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, hyung! Don't you love it too?" Ten says, putting his hand on Taeyong's shoulder and squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I do," he answers, taking Ten's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just stare at each other for a moment, Taeyong rubbing his thumb on Ten's soft skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should probably go to bed. It's getting late," says Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Taeyong nods and lets him go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They leave the cups in the kitchen and go towards the rooms, bumping shoulders. They stop in front of Taeyong's door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight, hyung," Ten kisses his cheek, surprising him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Tennie," he says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten keeps going to his room while Taeyong watches his back. He sighs, happy to spend time with Ten. Then he goes into his room. He puts on his pajamas and climbs into bed, wishing for sleep to come quickly. But he feels energized and alert. He tosses and turns, unable to close his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated, Taeyong gets up and opens his window that leads to the pool. It's beautiful at night. He walks the narrow path along it and dips his foot in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the silence of the evening, he hears something that startles him. Ruffling and a whimper. He wonders if there's an injured animal around. But another noise calls his attention to the inside of the house. He turns around and threads until he finds a slit in the curtain that was not completely drawn in Taemin's room. That's when he sees it, illuminated by nothing but a candle: Jongin and Taemin holding each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They aren't only holding each other, they are having sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong almost loses balance and falls in the pool with the shock of seeing his Alpha and Omega hyungs mating, Jongin sitting against the headboard and Taemin on his lap. They are obviously trying to keep it quiet, movement slow and noises muffled. Jongin has two fingers inside Taemin's mouth, who sucks on them like a popsicle, moaning around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart is beating so fast and he starts moving back to his room, trying not to make noises. He's suddenly terrified they might see him. But he makes it back and throws himself on his bed, pulling a pillow over his head, scared to keep hearing their sex noises. Taeyong keeps breathing, calming down. As time passes, after seeing what he saw, his feelings shift from surprise to anger, when he realizes something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin and Taemin, two SM idols, are fucking. Maybe they are even mates. Maybe they are in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And all this time, Taeyong has been driving himself crazy, carrying immense guilt for wanting Ten. He fists the sheets forcefully, as revolt takes over his entire body and mind. His Alpha is howling on the inside, desperate and hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants Ten. He wants him so bad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. gimme gimme your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eventually, exhaustion wins over. But when Taeyong wakes up the next morning, his anger is intact. And he's tired from not sleeping well. A terrible combination. He hides behind shades, cap, and a facemask as they go out to rehearse for the day. He does what he's supposed to, but doesn't interact much with everyone. He watches Jongin and Taemin and now he sees them through a totally different lens, which makes it seem like there is something more between them indeed. The way they talk, trade small touches, look and smile at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is freaking obvious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How can't everyone else see? Taemin and Jongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> mates. Taeyong is sure of it. He's sure that on the curve of Taemin's neck there's Jongin's bite, probably covered in heavy makeup, the ones that work to cover his tattoos as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if they can, why can't Taeyong and Ten? Taeyong just needs to talk to him, tell him the truth about his feelings. Maybe Ten will feel the same, maybe he won't. Either way, Taeyong won't be alone with his pent-up feelings anymore, driving him crazy. And if by some miracle Ten likes him back, they can be together in secret, just like Taemin and Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to tell Ten as soon as possible. He's eager, nervous, anxious, needing to spill the facts after many, many years. His attraction didn't diminish, didn't go anywhere. It only increased, became urgent, and now it's about to burst if he doesn't do anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going back to the house, chewing his bottom lip, Taeyong watches Ten from afar, chuckling with Lucas and talking in mandarin. His mouth has a sour taste, but he focuses on later. After dinner, when people are going to bed, he'll open up to Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since they are going on The Ellen Show tomorrow, everyone turns in earlier to get a good night's sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for Taeyong, Ten is sitting on the floor of the living room drinking tea before bed, so he sits down beside him as Lucas says goodnight and leaves the two alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a cup, hyung?" Ten offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, Ten, I wanted to talk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He goes straight to it, ignoring his own nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about?" Ten is drinking from his tea completely clueless about what will happen next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As an Omega, have you ever thought about mating with an Alpha?" says Taeyong, voice firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten coughs, clearly choking on his tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Taeyong grabs the cup and sets it aside, then gives soft slaps on Ten's back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay," Ten breathes deep. "I was just surprised."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn't move his hand from Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you asking me this, hyung?" he looks at Taeyong curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I have," he says without hesitation. "I've been thinking about it for years."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten barely knits his brows, letting the information sink. Taeyong close to him, the intense words and looks, the touch on his back not retreating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They say at the same time. Taeyong realizes he's closing in on Ten, his honey and roses scent strong even though he uses blockers. It's inviting Taeyong in, bewitching him. Ten falls on his back as Taeyong crawls on top of him. He cups Ten's cheek and it makes the Omega close his eyes and sigh. Taeyong strokes the soft skin with his thumb, mystified by Ten's beautiful features. He lowers his face until Ten's neck, nose touching his gland, and that makes them both shiver. Taeyong brushes his lips slowly on Ten's skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung" the Omega gives him a small moan, hands grabbing at Taeyong's shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong's fangs pop as he bares his teeth, grazing them near Ten's gland. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong? Ten?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sits up in a startle, agape. It's Lucas standing at the entrance of the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing, Taeyong?" the accusatory tone on Lucas' voice is like a sting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten gets up and goes towards Lucas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, Xuxi, let's go to bed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls him and Lucas doesn't move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Lucas looks at Ten and lets himself be pulled away into the rooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is left alone, sitting on his heels, hands on his knees. He puffs frustrated and annoyed. In his heart, dawns a sense of guilt, like he did something wrong. But wasn't Ten enjoying it? It sure seemed like he was. He wouldn't have let Taeyong do any of that if he didn't want it. Ten isn't one to let himself be messed around with. He doesn't fit the stereotype many had of Omegas: fragile, dependent, and weak. Ten has always been strong-willed, decided, even a bit stubborn. But either way, Lucas has caught them and it didn't look good at all. What if he tells Baekhyun? Or worse, management? If something happens to Ten, it'll be Taeyong's fault, and he can't have that. He's willing to take all the blame, say he couldn't keep his Alpha in check, and pounced on Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong gets up and goes to bed feeling completely torn inside, somehow worse than before. He barely sleeps, but when they leave for the day he pulls inner strength, thinking about their fans, and manages to put on a nice genuine smile on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At night, dinner is awkward. He, Ten, and Lucas don't say a word, while Baekhyun clearly notices something is wrong and tries to land jokes that only make Mark laugh half-heartedly. Taemin and Jongin are trading weird looks and Taeyong wonders if they are scared of being found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, what's happening with you three?" says Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong keeps his eyes on his plate of tossed-around food. Lucas and Ten remain quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you two? What the hell is wrong?" the leader turns to Taemin and Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," says Taemin, putting a piece of steak in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They look guilty of something though," deflects Jongin, and that angers Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, hyung?" says Taeyong, dropping his cutlery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jongin smiles nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stare at each other until Taeyong turns away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone, group meeting,” says Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas huffs and Ten sighs obviously annoyed. The only one neutral is Mark, who seems to be sinking in his chair by the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, spill,” Baekhyun demands and he curses himself internally for saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever we say here,” he starts. “Stays between the seven of us. Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone promises. Mark looks more and more confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw them together,” reveals Taeyong, looking at Jongin and Taemin, who are sitting side by side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Together? We are always together,” again, Jongin deflects seamlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. I couldn’t sleep and I stepped outside my windows. I wandered next to Taemin’s and your curtain was open. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” says Taeyong, revealing the truth at last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas, Ten, and Mark have dropped their jaws, but not Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you guys to behave in front of our dongsaengs,” says Baekhyun through his teeth to the couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was snooping around!” Jongin looks at his EXO bandmate but points at Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t! I heard a noise and I didn’t mean to see anything, but you guys left a candle on,” Taeyong defends himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were they doing?” Mark asks innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stares at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were mating,” says Taeyong, not afraid to say it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A charged silence takes over the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true,” says Taemin, finally. “Jongin and I are mates. We have been for a while. Baekhyun knows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How? What about the rules?” asks Lucas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We keep it hidden,” says Taemin. “There are idols in SM and other companies who are also mates. You just need to keep it a secret. So we appreciate it if this doesn’t leave this table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t. Right, guys?” Baekhyun asks the younger ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four say yes and nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what is up with you three? Come on, be honest,” says the leader and turns to Taeyong. “You just outed them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lowers his head embarrassed. He guesses he should out himself too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got mad when I saw them together, because…” he starts and sighs. “Because I like Ten. And I always thought we couldn’t be together because of the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I caught them in the living room,” blurts out Lucas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks at his WayV member wide-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t doing anything,” defends Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It kind of looked like you were,” says Lucas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten obviously kicks him under the table, because he yelps and stares at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing happened,” says Taeyong. “So let’s just drop it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, no one is hungry anymore. They clean up in silence and everyone goes to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lays there, in the dark, with his airpods on, listening to music and thinking about what happened. He confessed to liking Ten in front of the group and now what? Will Ten say something? Or was he turned down? His Alpha goes back to wailing for Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Taeyong puts his tears and hurt aside, and wakes up the next day to prepare and deliver an amazing first concert for their fans. He puts everything that happened in the last days to the back of his mind and forgets it temporarily. Later, when he’s on the plane on his way back home, he can cry about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Taeyong makes it back to the 127 dorms, alone at last, he does cry. Ten is radio silent and he doesn’t know what will happen between them. Maybe it was stupid to risk their great friendship over his Alpha feelings and needs. But then, it isn’t just instinct anymore. Taeyong is in love with Ten. And could he walk away from his feelings like that? When they are so intense? Being with Ten seems so right. But he can't keep thinking about it and torturing himself. So he does what he did best so far and buries himself in his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until the tour begins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is nervous while everyone is acting like the talk last time in L.A. didn't happen. Ten is not ignoring him but also not engaging a lot. He's lukewarm, which seems like the worst response to a declaration of feelings. But at least when they perform Baby Don't Stop, it's flawless, so no one can tell something is wrong between the two. And maybe there isn't something wrong, maybe it's just in Taeyong's head, maybe Ten moved on from that topic and that's it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first part of the North American tour finishes without any hitches or signs that Ten might like him back. Taeyong goes back home to work on 127 and the year ends. He starts to think it's time to let go. His heart may be broken but at least now he got his answer. He nurses his pain until the end of January when they travel to the U.S. again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the start in San Diego, they are in L.A. once more, where everything happened. But now they are in a hotel, where each has their room and there's no risk to walk in on anyone mating. Taeyong curses his jet lag insomnia for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it's insomnia keeping him up again. He's playing Animal Crossing when he hears a knock on the door. He frowns, but gets up and opens it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's Ten.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but originally i ended the chapter on such a sad note, i wanted to give you guys (and Taeyong) some hope! ♥</p>
<p>i haven't slept at all last night i'm so tired but my mind is BOOM i'm on a dojae obsession currently. fun fact: i just started shipping them because i thought it would be a fun inclusion on some arcana fics and i didn't want Doyoung to be alone since i lost interest in dotae because of taeten. now dojae is part of my treasured ships along with taeten (1st and foremost), taekai and yumark ♥ i guess if you read my taeten fics you realize they always make guest appearances hahahahaha. ok i'll shut up now.</p>
<p>hope you like the chapter!!! this story moves fast, prepare your hearts!</p>
<p>and be safe pls ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the world is revolving around you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten is standing right at his door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, hyung. Were you sleeping?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong swallows his shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't. Come in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten doesn't hesitate and walks into Taeyong's room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Taeyong trails after him trying to ignore his crescent nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Drink?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to hang out. Is that okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's looking right at Taeyong, beautiful dark eyes attentive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Come, let me show you the game I was playing," Taeyong motions and sits against the headboard. Ten kicks off his slippers and does the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next minutes, Taeyong shows and explains the game to Ten, who says he doesn't really play anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I usually draw to pass the time," he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I know. I like it a lot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do?" Ten lifts his brow, a small smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” says Taeyong, putting the Nintendo aside. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two lock eyes and stay like that for a moment. Taeyong challenges himself to not cut contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They speak at the same time. Ten smiles nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, I… I’ve been thinking,” he says. “About the last time we were in L.A.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong's stomach does a flip. Ten gets serious now. He is looking from one eye to the other, then he stares at Taeyong’s lips. Ten leans in and when their noses touch, Taeyong’s eyelids fall closed, like he is too scared to witness what’s about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips brush lightly and Taeyong’s Alpha wakes up from a forced slumber. He almost growls being so close to the Omega, touching his lips, smelling his mouth-watering scent, the honey and roses he knows so well. But the kiss is short, as Ten pulls back to look at Taeyong. He can see Ten is blushing now, which makes him even more adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you too,” he whispers like it’s a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s heart might as well explode because that’s what it feels like after hearing those words. His Alpha cries out in happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m scared. I don’t want them to find out,” Ten continues reasonably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong reaches to cup his cheek and brushes it gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But if that many people can do it, why can't we?” says Taeyong. “Ten, I’m in love with you. It doesn’t seem to be fading. I tried to forget you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s answer is to lean in and join their lips again, this time hungrier. He sucks and bites, and Taeyong holds Ten by the nape. They open their mouths and drag their tongues together, pulling shivers out of both of them. This is their first kiss ever and it shows with their clumsy eagerness. But it still tastes amazing. Ten moves across Taeyong’s lap, and Taeyong holds him by the waist as they keep exploring that brand new touch. Taeyong’s cock fills up, pressed against Ten’s ass, but he isn’t embarrassed about it somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally stop to come up for air, both breathless and hot from all the making out. Taeyong runs his fingers through Ten’s hair devotedly, looking at him with all the adoration he feels. Ten does the same, pushing Taeyong’s blond bangs away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay here tonight? We don’t have to do anything else,” offers Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and nods. He gives Taeyong a peck, then moves out of his lap. They lay side by side under the covers and Ten huddles close to Taeyong, resting his head on his shoulder, arm across the chest. Taeyong holds him tight, so incredibly happy he doesn’t have words to describe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Ten in his arms, he falls asleep fast and deep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until Mexico, Ten and Taeyong share the same bed. They don't do anything else but kissing, but Taeyong doesn't mind. He's so freaking happy that Ten likes him back, he's so stupidly in love, he'll take anything Ten gives him. He'll literally let him walk all over him if he desires, and Taeyong will be smiling all the way. Everything is perfect. They spend time secretly, but in front of others, they are just regular members and friends. Turns out they can keep a facade pretty well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, they come back home and each goes to their unit's apartment. It's not that far but they can't exactly visit without raising suspicion. And again, the managers don't like Alphas in Omegas' homes and vice versa. Besides that, they both have work to do, preparing an album each, for 127 and WayV. They text every day, missing one another, while they wait for their reunion in Paris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the stage that night, they have so much fun performing together and there's also a cake for Ten's birthday. The moment feels magical and they let themselves relax a little around each other, smiles a bit larger, stares more intense, holding hands unworried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the show, Taeyong doesn't even feel tired. He's ecstatic. He goes back to his room and takes a shower, slips into his pajamas to wait for Ten to come sleepover. He already has his keycard so Taeyong waits in bed, fooling around on his phone. Suddenly, Ten walks in. He drops his things and goes to the bed, climbing on top of Taeyong until their foreheads are touching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong wraps his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, birthday boy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Today was perfect," says Ten, closing his eyes. "I love you, Taeyong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's the first time he says it. Taeyong's heart skips a beat. He rubs Ten's back up and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, Ten."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses Ten's cheek. Then, he trails towards his lips, and Ten welcomes openly, licking into him. They kiss slowly, tasting with care. Taeyong slides his hand under Ten’s shirt, feeling his soft skin. The contact is amazing and Taeyong squeezes Ten in his arms. Ten starts sucking and biting him with fervor and Taeyong lets himself be swayed away in that intense and lustful touch. Ten rolls his hips on top of Taeyong, who gasps in surprise. He opens his eyes to look at Ten. His pupils are blown with desire, lips swollen and rosy after all the kissing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you, Alpha,” he croons sweetly, pressing himself on top of Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s cock twitches. They can feel it between their bellies, rock hard, and so is Ten. The Alpha in Taeyong hums, satisfied and keen, wanting Ten like crazy. He’s still nervous about this, but he pushes his second-guessing aside and switches their positions, pinning Ten to the bed, who wraps his legs around him. There is no need to hesitate, Ten made his wishes clear. He wants to be with his Alpha. His honey and roses scent is getting stronger, sweeter, erotic. Taeyong has Ten’s wrists against the pillow, not holding them too hard. He brushes his thumbs on the pulse point, then intertwines their fingers together. Taeyong covers Ten’s cheeks and jawline with slow kisses that pull sighs out of Ten. When he finally kisses Ten on the lips, he parts them instantly, needy for Taeyong’s tongue. They move against each other, body temperature going up steadily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lets go of Ten to pull up his shirt, and then they take off Taeyong's. They resume kissing with intensity, licking and biting, as their scents get intoxicating, making them heady. Taeyong senses his Alpha instincts kicking in and it must work the same for Ten. They move to strip their pants with urgency, hands shaking but sure. This time, Ten turns them around and straddles Taeyong. He kisses from his lips to his chest, playing with his nipples, to his abs and hips. Ten pulls Taeyong’s briefs down, erection springing free, wet with precum. Ten doesn’t hesitate to fist it and mouth the head, sucking lightly. Taeyong groans, enjoying the delicious touch. Ten bobs his head up and down, working the shaft with his hand, causing shivers to run over Taeyong’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten,” calls Taeyong, when the pleasure is too much, and Ten understands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up and takes off his underwear, and Taeyong copies him. They are both naked, in front of each other. Taeyong takes a moment to gaze at Ten in all his beauty. He looks amazing, with his golden skin and lean but strong dancer’s body. He also has the Omega type of body, with a smaller waist and wider hips. They are not as accentuated as a woman’s but the nature of his secondary gender is still there. And Taeyong thinks he’s gorgeous. He cups Ten’s cheek and kisses him. They smile at each other. Ten lays down and looks at Taeyong, calling him with his eyes. So Taeyong gets in between his legs and takes his fingers to his rim. Ten gasps and Taeyong’s jaw drops as he feels how slicked Ten is. He pushes two fingers inside and there is no resistance, Ten is ready for it. Before Taeyong even needs to ask, Ten nods, telling Taeyong to go for it. He grabs his erection and lines up, and Ten spreads his legs a little further. He pushes inside slowly and Ten sinks his fingertips into Taeyong’s flesh, closing his eyes. Taeyong moves until he’s all the way in, then he stops and hugs Ten, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” says Ten, answering before Taeyong can ask again. “Keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Taeyong does. He thrusts his hips and groans, pleasure and heat spreading over his entire body. Ten begins to moan along with Taeyong’s movements, enjoying it with eyes closed. Taeyong doesn’t close his eyes, he watches Ten, drinking in his reactions to their mating, kissing his jawline, his cheeks, his neck. He strokes Ten’s hair affectionately. He wants to give Ten his all. Ten wraps his legs and arms around Taeyong, pulling him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, Taeyong,” Ten mewls. “Faster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he obeys, fire in his groin pooling up, baring his fangs. Ten’s noises go up and so does his body temperature. He’s basically feverish, but Taeyong imagines that’s normal. He pounds Ten harder, unrelenting, just like the Omega wants. And as they mate, he starts to feel it, his knot starting to pop gradually. As it grows it seems to give Ten more pleasure, whose moans are louder and filling up the room, maybe going through the walls into the other hotel spaces. But Taeyong doesn’t care, he relishes too much watching his Omega have this much enjoyment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is breaking a sweat as Ten starts calling his name and crying out. He fucks Ten even faster through his orgasm and it’s all too good, he can’t hold back his high anymore. Taeyong closes his eyes and lets go, moaning loud as he cums intensely and pops a knot inside of Ten, which feels otherworldly. After he’s spent, his head falls on Ten’s chest, and he rests there for a while, the two of them just enjoying the hug and catching their breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs satisfied. Taeyong looks at him, smiling, eyes heavy with sleep. Ten is exactly the same. They giggle, so happy they are together now. Taeyong kisses Ten with love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy it, baby?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved it, Alpha,” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Ten calls him Alpha, Taeyong gets tingles all over. He takes a deep breath, Ten’s scent filling his lungs, and shudders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna keep making you feel good,” says Taeyong, mouth against Ten’s cheek, leaving small kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles cutely, tightening his arms around Taeyong’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you will,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should probably have asked this before we mated, but,” says Taeyong, realizing something. “Do you need help buying birth control?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I had it delivered and already started taking it,” says Ten, caressing Taeyong’s head softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you had this planned?” Taeyong lights up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have wanted this for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s chest lights up with emotion. He’s so in love. And Ten loves him back. Everything is perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you pay for it. It’s only fair,” Taeyong insists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to…” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help please,” Taeyong deposits a peck on Ten’s lips. “I wanna be useful. Both of us are mating so we both should pay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ten yields.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” smiles Taeyong, kissing Ten’s forehead. “I think my knot is gone now, let me try moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully pulls out and lays beside Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna take a shower together?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sound good,” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong picks Ten in his lap and bridal carries him to the bathroom before he can say anything, Ten just laughs at the gesture. The couple cleans up and goes back to bed starting to feel the exhaustion from jet lag, concert and sex altogether. They fall asleep almost immediately and the next morning they wake up late, missing breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you two, sleepyheads?” asks Baekhyun in the van as they head to the airport. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed my alarm,” says Taeyong, trying to keep a poker face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to call you and you didn’t answer, Ten,” Mark says, knitted brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have been in the shower,” Ten lies with a crooked smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” says Mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The subject is fortunately dropped and they make it to London without any mentions about it. Getting there, the group spends some leisurely time together in between their work hours. At night, Taeyong sneaks into Ten’s room and they mate one more time. Being with his Omega is so intense and pleasurable, Taeyong wishes they could do this every night. In a way, he dreads going back home and being away from Ten again, because of their conflicting schedules. In the airplane, when he opens up about this, Ten seems a bit more optimistic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll find a way to see each other,” he says. “We can escape to a hotel near our dorms when our managers aren’t breathing down our necks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” says Taeyong, discreetly holding his hand and brushing his thumb on the soft skin. But he’s still upset and Ten notices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” he whispers, leaning closer. “It's a promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Taeyong smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he mouths so no one hears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Ten does the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes! they love each other!</p>
<p>fun fact 1: who noticed that the chapters are named after 'gimme gimme' lyrics? i just think that song has everything to do with how taeyong feels for ten!</p>
<p>fun fact 2: i haven't finished this fic but i'm writing the epilogue for some reason??? my brain works in mysterious ways lol</p>
<p>i hope you liked their get-together and first time! a lot of exciting things will still happen tho, so i'll see you next week hopefully :D<br/>be safe taeten fam ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. you get me hooked on to you that i can't breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting home, Taeyong and Ten go each their way. But they meet to shoot some scenes to finalize the 100 MV and practice for Beyond Live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, Ten arrives at the practice room blond. Taeyong’s jaw drops, but he quickly closes his mouth and schools his expression. His cock, though, can't be tamed that easily. It goes to a semi and he pulls down his shirt instinctively to conceal it. Ten comes over, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung. What do you think?” he smiles, combing his fingers through the luminous strands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong can’t bring himself to answer. He tries but nothing comes out. Ten looks at him intensely, clearly asking what is wrong with him. Taeyong reaches for Ten’s bangs and pushes them behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing,” he manages to mutter almost inaudibly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten grins widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay everyone, let’s start this,” says Baekhyun loudly. “We have to go over the setlist and then record two dance practices. No time to waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes a deep breath and focuses on his work. No Alpha thoughts over Ten and how much he wants to push him against the wall and kiss him senseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day goes well and they continue into the night. When they are finally done, they order food and have a nice dinner together. Everyone is chatting carefree when Ten gets up and announces he's going to the restroom. Taeyong perks up. He waits a minute and leaves too, saying he’ll get something from the vending machine. He runs to the nearest toilet and finds Ten there, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You got the idea,” says Ten satisfied. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs Taeyong by the hand and pulls him into a stall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts Taeyong against the wall and kisses him. After the initial shock, Taeyong reciprocates, gripping Ten by the hips, feeling his warm body close, his delicious scent, his soft lips. They're kissing madly in a short amount of time, forgetting about the world outside completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until there’s a knock on their door. They jump apart and look down. Sneakers. Ten opens the door. It’s Lucas, eyebrow raised at the Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” asks Ten pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? The bathroom? Where anyone can walk in?” says Lucas with reason. He turns to Taeyong. “And you are okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at Ten, who is rolling his eyes and leaving the stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” he starts but doesn’t finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten washes his hands and Lucas turns to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should stop this once and for all,” he warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because you are a big bad Alpha who’s the WayV pack leader?” Ten confronts him. “I’m not your mate or responsibility, Lucas. So fuck off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten turns around and leaves. Taeyong is shocked, to say the least, and Lucas' expression in the mirror is dark and dangerous. Taeyong has seen this before, an angered and disrespected Alpha. He had no idea how the pack dynamics work in WayV and hadn’t thought to ask Ten. Maybe he should have, as to not step on any toes. But now everything is clear. Lucas, who saw them in L.A., already felt protective of Ten back then, as the Alpha leader of their unit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas, let me explain,” he tries to reason, finally stepping out of the stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Alpha moves in a flash, grabbing Taeyong by the collar and pushing him against the wall, getting his breath knocked out of him. Lucas’ pupils are blown, face twisted in a frown, fangs bared in a threatening way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from him,” he growls. “You two are gonna ruin your careers and for what? Kissing and sex in a toilet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas is strong but so is Taeyong. He grabs his hand and pulls it away from his shirt, then pushes the Alpha, creating some breathing room between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just getting laid. We love each other,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake,” Lucas drags a hand across the face. “Love? Don’t be ridiculous. You are just two horny pups, barely mature to mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas, I’m way older than you,” says Taeyong, taking a step forward. “You should think this through. Ten is my Omega and I’m his Alpha, there is no changing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you marked him?” asks Lucas, daring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought so,” Lucas gives him a crooked smug smile. “Ten would not let you mark him. Deep down, he’s not crazy. And he's not anyone’s Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas turns his back and leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stays glued to the floor, not knowing what to think. His chest hurts and he can’t feel much else besides that. He turns to the mirror, seeing his pale pained expression. He takes a deep breath and splashes some water on his face, trying to look less like he’s seen a ghost - or had an Alpha try to contest his Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because maybe Lucas is right, Taeyong starts to dread, despair knocking him out of his feet. Taeyong gets weak in the knees, holding himself up with hands on the porcelain counter, chest constricting to one agonizing pain. He clutches his shirt and falls to the cold floor, unable to keep himself up anymore, nor breathe properly. The corners of his eyes are darkening when he hears someone call his name.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly happened to him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t discuss this with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong opens his eyes with great difficulty. He’s in a hospital bed. His manager, Donghyun, and a blond doctor are by his feet. He groans, trying to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Lee,” the doctor approaches. “Here, drink some water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabs a cup with a straw and puts it on his lip. He sucks from it and coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slowly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drinks more and feels a bit better. He tries to move around. There is a needle in his left arm, pumping fluids in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing here?” he asks weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looks at the manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patient-doctor confidentiality. I don’t care that he’s an idol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun sighs and leaves, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. The door closes behind him. The doctor turns to Taeyong and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dr. Min. How are you feeling, Taeyong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” he admits. “Is it serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” she says. “How is your Omega doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes, too stunned to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I won’t tell your manager,” she assures him, putting a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. What does my Omega have to do with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of imprinting?” the doctor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s something rare that happens to Alphas, like love at first sight. But I thought it was a myth,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a myth. There is actually a lot of scientific evidence to it,” she explains. “How did you meet your Omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not… mine. I haven’t left a mark yet,” he struggles to say, like the words are choking him on their way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machine beside them gets noisier. The doctor places the stethoscope on his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath. Your body got put under too much stress today,” she says. “The long practice day and whatever upset you. I’m guessing something happened between you and your Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the doctor call Ten his Omega kept him remembering the bathroom confrontation with Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone saw us. An Alpha that works with us. And he had a lot to say about our relationship,” Taeyong spills with difficulty. “He said m-my Omega wasn’t serious about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong closes his eyes painfully. The doctor clicks something and the pain disappears, replaced by numbness and the feeling of floating. His eyelids get heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you had was similar to a heart attack, Taeyong,” explains the doctor. “Not as serious, but it can damage you if this continues. We nicknamed it the Alpha’s Broken Heart, because it happens when they are rejected by the Omega they imprinted on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disbelieving, Taeyong stares confused at the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My heart is broken?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s breaking. And you could die if it’s left untreated, but don’t worry, I’ll prescribe you the meds and your manager doesn’t have to know. Alright?” she says, squeezing his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you, Dr. Min,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand your situation is complicated, I know you are forbidden to have a mate,” says the doctor. “But what happened to you is rare and beautiful. You got nothing to be ashamed of. I talk from experience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Taeyong lifts his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m an Alpha and I married the Omega I imprinted on,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed like a young person to be married, Taeyong thinks. But he imagines a world where he could freely marry Ten and suddenly his chest lights up with comforting warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Taeyong says, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Min smiles back at him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can work it out with your Omega. Just take it slow, talk and try to understand each other. About the other Alpha, just ignore him,” she says. “I’ll give you two meds to take, one for your blood pressure, which will lift the overload away from your heart, and the other for pain, take it whenever you feel bad, but with moderation. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll go sign your discharge paper and you can tell your manager you had a syncope from overwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dr. Min. Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome, Taeyong. If you need anything, here is my card with my number. You can text me if you have any doubts,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes the card and smiles at her as she leaves. Suddenly, Donghyun is back and Taeyong hides the card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asks, worried but obviously annoyed to be left out of the loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Syncope from overwork,” shrugs Taeyong. “Sorry, hyung. But we can go home now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s not much he can say. He’s not the one responsible for Taeyong’s workload.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong gets back home, holding a plastic bag with two bottles of pills, all his roommates are still up and worrying for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m okay. I just fainted,” Taeyong tries to calm his bandmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re working too much, Taeyong,” says Johnny and he’s not wrong. “Preparing two comebacks and concerts is not easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright,” he insists, using his leader's voice. “I got medication now. We should all get some sleep, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone hesitates but disbands, only Doyoung left behind. Taeyong goes into his room and the friend enters and closes the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” says Doyoung. “You know I can tell when you’re lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and turns to his bandmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Doyoung. This is something I can’t tell,” he confesses. “There are others involved and it’s too risky to share. It’ll be better for you if you don’t know too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung frowns, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are in trouble you know I’ll help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not in trouble,” he tries to say with the most sincerity he can. “If I am, you’ll be the first one I’ll call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung hesitates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he finally says. “Goodnight, Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone at last, Taeyong checks his phone for any messages from Ten. Nothing. That is weird. Doesn’t he know Taeyong had gone to the hospital? Feeling his chest constrict again, he takes one of each pill. The tightness lightens and he relaxes. He decides not to think about it until he can meet Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TY: we need to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sends that and puts his phone aside, getting ready for bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the drama has arrived! ofc, we need drama to advance the plot :D hehehehehe </p><p>let's see how ten responds to this. is lucas right about him? </p><p>btw, Taeyong's manager is an original character here, because i don't know anything about him. he appears often so i decided to make it my own creation.</p><p>hope you liked it!<br/>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i'm feeling dizzy, i'm feeling giddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the next three days, Taeyong practices with 127.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten has disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is sure that, if it wasn't for the meds, he would be done for. He knows something is wrong, his heart and instincts are telling him so. He wants to reach out to Ten but his phone goes to voicemail. He’s scared to call his WayV roommates and raise suspicions, especially after the showdown with Lucas. So there is nothing but waiting until their stage rehearsals on Friday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long day working, Taeyong gets home with his bandmates. He’s not hungry so instead of dining with them, he takes a shower and gets ready for bed and an early morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s at his PC, watching some Youtube, when someone touches his shoulder and he startles, turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten?” he babbles, shocked, taking off his headset. “How did you get in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny snuck me in,” he says. “You didn’t answer my texts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong's phone is charging by the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. What happened?” he gets up, cupping Ten’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten exhales tired and closes his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I got home that night, after our practice, Lucas and I had a fight. We ended up breaking my phone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” asks Taeyong, anger starting to flare up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Ten strokes Taeyong’s hair and cheeks. “I bought a new one today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you didn’t text?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That and… I was in the hospital,” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Taeyong gets scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As we were fighting, a spontaneous heat started. Since I’m on suppressants, they needed to examine me to see what’s wrong,” Ten tells, clearly upset. “So I ended up spending the last three days in an Omega care facility, going through my heat alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong puts his hands on Ten’s back, trying to give him some comfort in his arms. Ten’s eyes fill up with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to spend my heat with you,” he says, voice laced with sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong can’t stand to see his Omega like that. He holds Ten tight, cupping the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here now,” he says. “I’ll always be here for your heats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sway in that hug for a while, Ten sniffling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor told me it happened because I’m mating with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” nods Taeyong. “Do you wanna stop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten pulls back to look at him, wet cheeks and red eyes, serious expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles gently at his beautiful Omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do whatever you want,” he assures him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten leans and kisses him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I locked the door,” Ten says, like a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong understands. He pushes Ten’s blond bangs out of his face and kisses his cheek. He softly trails his lips to Ten’s jaw, chin, mouth, putting in each kiss his affection. Ten gasps and he captures those pink lips, sweet tongue coming to brush against his. They are eager to taste again, to be together again, trying to erase the bitterness of missing each other. But Ten is pure honey, all of him, every piece of this Omega, and most of all his scent, that drowns Taeyong, a much-welcomed wave that washes over his entirety. He has no choice but to surrender, every time, until Ten says no, and it makes sense that he could die from the heartbreak if Ten did. Taeyong knows he can’t live without him, it’ll be like darkness, like the sun and stars shut down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ten wants him back, he risked everything to come over and be with Taeyong because of what happened, it was to Taeyong that Ten ran to when he needed comfort and help. This makes Taeyong’s Alpha roar so proud, warmth in his chest expanding like a supernova, bright and colorful. So he will give Ten what he deserves, all the love and security he needs. Taeyong would die before faltering and failing Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Omega pushes him to the bed as they kiss, tugging at Taeyong’s clothes impatiently, wanting them out of the way. Taeyong helps him with that and then they undress Ten. They fall on the bed intertwining, bodies hot and smooth like velvet. Ten is kissing with an intensity bordering on despair, keeping Taeyong close in a tight grip. And Taeyong reciprocates, palms and fingertips pressing all over his golden perfect skin, maybe kneading a bit too hard, a bit too intense, too carried away. But Ten doesn’t complain, he drags his nails on Taeyong’s back, almost tearing his skin with want, as he kisses with the same intensity, lips reddening and swelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong slides his hand to Ten’s ass, feeling how slicked he is, massages circles on his rim before pushing two fingers inside. Ten gasps and Taeyong sucks his bottom lip while he fucks him like that, teasing and driving him crazy. Ten is impatient, pushes Taeyong, and lays on his belly in the middle of the bed. Taeyong smiles at him, Ten’s expression open and dripping with desire, calling his Alpha to mate. He gets on top of him and kisses from his lower back to his shoulder blades to his nape slowly, teasing him. Ten whines, fisting the sheets, trying to look back at Taeyong, who nuzzles his cheek, telling him he’s here. He holds his cock by the base and lines up, thrusting his hips against Ten, into the tight wet hole, perfectly slicked just for him. Ten is so warm, inside and out, his body is overrun with shivers, his breath is short pants mixed with small adorable moans. Ten’s eyes are shut, and Taeyong watches him, watches his ecstasy building up, and that pushes his own arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They can’t be loud now, so Ten hums against the pillow, while Taeyong bites his earlobe, licks his nape, and sucks the curve of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong!” Ten calls in a husky whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He speeds up his hips, fucking Ten harder, driving both of them to the edge, his knot starting to fill slowly, fangs out. Ten bites his lower lip, trying to muffle his moans, and Taeyong intertwines their fingers, as they approach their highs together. He feels Ten’s feverish body start to tremble under his, face twisting in pleasure, and he knows Ten is cumming, so Taeyong lets himself freefall, knot popping as he orgasms in spurts inside Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong crumbles on top of Ten, chest heaving, completely spent and tired. He places kisses everywhere he can reach on Ten, including his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ten. I missed you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Alpha,” Ten whispers almost like he’s singing an octave higher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My Omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a rumble in his chest, his hoarse Alpha voice stating their mating status. Ten turns his head to look at him and his expression is pleased. Taeyong keeps depositing kisses on Ten until his knot deflates. He pulls out and they lay side by side putting a cover on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, I-I also went to the hospital that night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No one told me that,” Ten’s face is immediately tinged with worry and panic. “My manager picked us up right after our encounter with Lucas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you left the bathroom, Lucas and I had a talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that you aren’t crazy enough to be my Omega.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong tries to maintain composure, but it’s so obvious he’s hurt by the sound of his faltering voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And because I imprinted on you, the doctor said my heart was literally breaking at the thought of losing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moves to look up at the ceiling, dragging his palm at his forehead, uncomfortable to talk about it. His chest tightens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” Ten grabs his face and turns so they are looking at each other. “I’m in love with you. I may be scared to be found, I may be insecure about relationships, but my love won’t go away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes a relieved deep breath, cupping Ten’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” he sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You imprinted on me?” Ten asks, shocked. “I thought that didn’t exist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It exists. And apparently, I could die from it. If just Lucas putting doubts in my head landed me in the hospital, I don’t know what else could happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you better?” Ten questions further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on medication to control it and keep my heart in check,” Taeyong smiles softly. “Hopefully I’ll get better. I just have to ignore Lucas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten huffs irritated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why he’s acting like a stupid Alpha,” says Ten. “He was so nice and docile last year, I don’t understand what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still settling into his secondary gender, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever. I don’t care what he says and I know he won’t snitch, so he’s not a real problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you sure?” asks Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deep down he doesn’t want to see me fired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door startles both of them. Ten jumps out of the bed and starts dressing, and Taeyong follows him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong?” it’s Johnny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ten is done, he gives Taeyong a thumbs up. So he opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks at Taeyong and then at Ten carefully, both standing inconspicuously in his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SuperM stuff,” lies Ten. “It was important. And I wanted to check on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. SuperM stuff. It’s our concert this weekend,” echoes Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s bedtime for the NCT127 Alphas then,” says Ten. “I’m gonna call an Uber.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs his phone and thumbs at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait with you,” offers Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, it’s on its way. See you, Johnny, thanks for opening the door,” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves and Taeyong follows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye?” Johnny says as they put on their shoes and step outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get on the elevator and Ten clicks the button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I didn’t clean up,” says Ten, bothered. “I’m gonna ride home with your spunk on my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” says Taeyong, taking his hand. “I should have cleaned you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he shrugs and closes in on Taeyong, kissing him. “It’s a small price to pay for spending some quality time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong wraps his arms around Ten as they kiss. But they are soon interrupted by the opening door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the driver is here,” says Ten looking at his phone. “Kiss me goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss briefly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, baby,” says Ten sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles like the fool he is for Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten rushes out to the gate and gets in a black car. Taeyong sighs, happy they saw each other and cleared up the confusion of the week. He rides up the elevator back home and Johnny is still up and about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Taeyong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi. It's late, we should sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was so important that Ten couldn't talk to you tomorrow?" questions Johnny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We told you, he was worried after he heard about my syncope," lies Taeyong. "Because of Beyond Live."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny doesn't seem convinced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to sleep. I need to be up before six tomorrow," says Taeyong, done with the interrogation. "Goodnight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He enters his room and closes the door, taking a deep breath. He lays down. The bed smells like Ten and it makes him smile and relax easier. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i finally finished this fic! which means i can post it more frequently. i'm giving myself a week to write other pairings and then go back to the next taeten projects refreshed :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i wanna thank everyone that is reading this! and a bonus virtual hug to those commenting and letting me know what they are thinking, it gives me the confidence to keep writing and posting. you're the best!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>be safe, loves ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. dazzling, trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SuperM does a hitchless stage rehearsal for their concert. Even though Taeyong had that moment with Lucas, the two Alphas put their differences aside for the time being, after all, they can't fuck this up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong and Ten perform Baby Don't Stop and have to keep their happy grins contained because it's so much fun, their sync and chemistry unmatched. It gives Lucas a scowl but it's not like he can do anything about it in front of all the staff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After, as everyone gets ready to leave, Ten and Taeyong trade knowing and tender looks, saying much without needing words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The concert goes great. Now Taeyong has to practice with 127 and Ten with WayV, so they are very busy in the next few weeks, especially because both their units are making a comeback. Which is great, but means they'll barely see each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they can dodge their managers, Ten sometimes goes to the 127 dorm, which is risky every time, but they miss each other too much, miss being in one another's arms, miss the hungry sloppy kisses, miss mating. For Taeyong, it's a matter of survival now. He doesn't think he can be without Ten anymore, it's dreadful thinking about it, his chest constricts painfully. The meds manage to keep him stable at least and Dr. Min lets him know that he'll need to keep taking them as long as the uncomfortable symptoms continue. And Taeyong still has them, if he thinks about losing Ten or feels like their relationship is threatened. Dr. Min explains that a cure would be marking Ten, but Taeyong isn't ready to bring it up with the Omega, since their relationship is just a few months old, and they could probably be discovered easier with such visible evidence. So Taeyong bears the pain, he'll take it if it means being with Ten, he doesn't care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses his Omega goodnight as he takes a car back home. It's past midnight. He makes his way back to his room, Johnny is wandering around the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't sleep?" Taeyong asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We gotta talk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Taeyong steps into his room and his bandmate follows. They close the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong, what are you doing?" he asks, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not doing anything," lies Taeyong with a poker face. He got good at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you and Ten are mating," Johnny whispers. "It's become pretty obvious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We just hang out. I don't know what you are talking about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should stop," says Johnny. "While you have time, while it hasn't ruined your careers. I understand, Ten is-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten is what?" Taeyong interrupts, hands turning into fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny seems taken aback by his response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten is a beautiful Omega."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's much more than that," Taeyong says through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong, look at yourself. Angry, baring your fangs, tense. Ten makes you lose your focus," Johnny tries to argue reasonably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down and not snap at his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay, Johnny. I don't think we should talk about this. What Ten and I do is none of your business."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just looking out for you. You're my brother, Taeyong. We are pack and bandmates."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then trust me," says Taeyong pointedly. "I know what I'm doing, and so does Ten."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny's shoulders finally drop, defeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you need anything, you know where to find me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Johnny leaves. Taeyong runs his fingers through his blue hair, sighing. He goes to bed because he has a shoot early in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their manager drives him and Mark before the sun is out to the location of their SuperM photoshoot for their album and its different versions. He's half-asleep until he sits on the makeup chair and someone brings him an iced americano. He sees Ten arrive through the mirror and their eyes meet. They greet casually, like nothing but friends. They are used to their act by now. They have everything under control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, they are photographed individually in a red uniform ensemble, then as a group, and then paired according to the album. Taeyong begins shooting with Taemin and the photographer asks them to interact. Both of them get a bit awkward but it's okay, they keep at it. One moment, Taeyong looks at Ten, who is waiting his turn, and his face is incredibly serious staring at Taeyong, almost darkened. He wonders if something happened but he can't ask now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten and Jongin are next, and Taeyong hangs around to watch. After a while, they turn to each other, having a hard time keeping a straight face. Jongin keeps bursting into laughter and that makes Ten laugh too, eyes turning into adorable crescent moons, his cheeks reddened from blush, looking beautiful. Suddenly Taeyong's Alpha wakes up dissatisfied, thinking Ten is too close to that other Alpha over there. Taeyong crosses his arms over his chest, watching as they keep shooting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's called to switch to the next outfit, the one with a jersey. Ten shows up and they hold a weird gaze. Taeyong gulps as Ten turns away to change. Something is off between them that wasn't earlier in the morning. But they can't talk, they need to go wait for Baekhyun, Lucas and Mark's pictures to be done, and do the next part of the shoot with the different outfits. Plus, the behind-the-scenes camera is rolling and they can't slip in front of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gathers again to pose together. Ten and Taeyong are even instructed to stand side by side and then put their arms around each other. Taeyong wants to do much more, but just smiles wide at the camera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, lunchtime. Taeyong runs to the dressing room to grab his phone and maybe text Ten, since they can't talk freely with so many people around. But as he's searching for it in his bag someone grabs him by the collar and pulls him towards the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He puts Taeyong against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you have fun cozying with another Omega today? It certainly looked like you did."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong's mouth is parted though he can't say anything, brows knitted in confusion. But then, it dawns on him, what's wrong with Ten. He's jealous to see Taeyong with another Omega, just like Taeyong has felt multiple times before. So instead of talking, he pushes Ten against the opposite wall and kisses him. He immediately opens his lips and meets Taeyong's tongue, like they are starved for one another. Fuck the lipstick they are wearing, it's all smudged in a couple of seconds. Taeyong's hands dance down Ten's body, kneading and claiming it his. Ten grabs Taeyong by the hips to pull him impossibly close, growing erections rubbing against each other. Ten bites Taeyong's lip a bit too hard, prompting him to yelp. He sucks the hurt flesh right after, soothing the scrape. Ten's hand snakes down to Taeyong's pants, opening them, reaching for his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten-" he tries to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up and fuck me," is Ten's answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have nothing under control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lets out a low rumble and turns Ten around, both working on lowering his pants. Ten is slicked already, so Taeyong lines up and thrusts in. Ten pushes his hips back lifting his ass as much as he can. He moans as Taeyong starts moving, so he covers Ten's mouth. The speed picks up fast, both chasing their highs, Ten humming into Taeyong's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck," whispers Taeyong, pounding Ten without restraint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is hot and shivering, and that's a sign he's close to his orgasm, so Taeyong aims for his spot, hitting it every time, fast and hard. His knot is growing and his fangs are bared. Ten cries out and, knowing he's cumming, it takes Taeyong there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are both breathless and breaking a sweat. Taeyong holds Ten by the waist and rests his head between Ten's shoulder blades, squeezing him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," he says in an exhale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten puts his hand on top of Taeyong's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too. Sorry for the freak out. I just…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jealousy, I know. I didn't like seeing you with Jongin either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does it suck so bad? It wasn't like that. I was never a jealous person," Ten wonders, upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe because we started to mate? I can ask Dr. Min, it might have something to do with the imprinting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe I asked you to fuck me at work. Anyone can show up, and here we are, knotted together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's going away soon," he nuzzles Ten, calming his Omega down. "No one will show up, don't worry. Just relax, baby."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He massages Ten's shoulders and kisses his nape, soothing him. Ten relaxes and takes a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you. I love you," Taeyong chants in a devoted whisper. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, eyes closed. The knot deflates and Taeyong moves out of Ten. He cleans up and fixes his clothes and hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should go ahead. I'll take a little longer to clean up," says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. See you there," Taeyong kisses Ten and leaves, running to where everyone was having lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where were you?" asks Mark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On a phone call with my doctor," lies Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, okay," Mark drops the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas is giving him a nasty look but Taeyong decides he has no patience to deal with that today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shows up twelve minutes later. Almost everyone has eaten by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your food is cold," says Taemin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I took a nap on the couch. Didn't sleep well last night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you didn't look so good," remarks Taemin with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm better now, hyung," smiles Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you are kind of glowing," says Mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten blushes. Taeyong bites down a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mark."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After lunch, it's time to change again and take more pictures. Now it doesn’t sting as much to see Ten with Jongin, even if the Alpha is looking particularly alluring with his abs out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They work well into the night and when it's time to go home, everyone is exhausted. Taeyong and Ten say goodbye cordially, but their eyes stay on each other as they move away to their cars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They must part and face weeks without seeing one another, while Taeyong keeps promoting Punch and Ten prepares for Turn Back Time stages, which starts right after 127 is done with promotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ah the jealousy! why are they so jealous of each other? is it the imprinting?<br/>dr. min tells taeyong to mark ten, but he resists the idea. hmmmmmmmmm shouldn't he do it? @.@</p>
<p>i hope you all are enjoying this<br/>so let me know what you think! hahahaha<br/>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. falling for the ecstasy of your mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong goes to the hospital for a check-up and talks with Dr. Min about the jealousy both him and Ten are experiencing, sometimes too intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you marked him?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought it was too soon. We've been together only for a few months," justifies Taeyong, believing he's being reasonable. "The mark is something for life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you imprinted, your relationship is naturally more intense than others. Since there is no mark, it's easier to feel threatened, for both of you" says Dr. Min. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Ten wants it too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His inner Omega wants it. He craves being marked by the one he's mating with. It might not be a conscious want yet, but it's his instinct."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong thinks about it in silence for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to mark him?" the doctor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since I met him," Taeyong confesses. "My fangs always pop when we are intimate, like I should. But I ignore it. I'm afraid to scare him away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong, be honest with him. What if he also wants a mark, and you're delaying it? You need to keep communicating openly always."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is right. Taeyong is being a coward. He needs to be honest with Ten about his wishes. That's how it is done in a healthy relationship. And that's what he wants with Ten. So Taeyong readies himself for the next time they'll meet: Mtopia shoots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the first day lands him in a trailer with their leader Baekhyun, who's so tired he passes out. Taeyong texts Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TY: can I visit you when Mark is asleep?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TEN: yes. I'll let you know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes over half an hour, then Taeyong sneaks out and meets him. He sits closely beside Ten, Mark fast asleep on the other side of the bed. They talk in hushed voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you been?" asks Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. You?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay. I went to the hospital. Everything is under control, except…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Except?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong can barely see Ten's eyes in the semi-darkness, big and round with expectation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The jealousy has a reason. It's because I haven't marked you yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And… I wanna mark you, Ten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm scared," confesses Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. I'll never force you to do anything you don't want. I'll wait till you are ready, even if it means waiting forever," says Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten leans forward, cupping his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he says sweetly and kisses Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss that starts slowly deepens quickly, as Ten licks into Taeyong's mouth and hops on his lap, straddling him. Taeyong holds him by the waist as Ten grinds against him, his wet ravenous kisses taking Taeyong to another plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark snorts and moves in his sleep, making Taeyong and Ten freeze like statues. They pull apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should go," whispers Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll think about it," mutters Ten. "Remember that I love you, Taeyong. You're my Alpha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong breathes in happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I love you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten kisses him and moves off his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow. I'll make you breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, baby," smiles Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have an eventful second day shooting their reality. The games the production made up are fun and diverse. At night, as they play in the house, Ten and Taeyong try to keep a safe distance from each other, but inevitably drift together sometimes, sitting side by side on the couch and such. When both of them win solo rooms, Taeyong perks up. Maybe they can spend the night together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun announces he's switching from Taemin's room to Taeyong's and everyone knows it's because Jongin will sleep with Taemin. Lucas sets up in Mark's room, which is perfect, so he won't be in the living room watching everything. Now, all Taeyong has to do is wait for a message from Ten. He's got his phone in his hand, as Baekhyun falls asleep next to him. Taeyong watches the Omega closely, leaning in. On Baekhyun's nape, lies a scar that could be taken as a healed mark from an Alpha. Taeyong wonders if he has a mate, maybe one from EXO. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TEN: come over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong moves the covers and hops out of bed.  He runs over to Ten's room. The door is open and he gets in, locking up behind him. Ten is lying down, the night lamp the only source of light in the place. Taeyong crawls over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, baby," Ten wraps his arms around him. "Thank you for coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'd come. My Omega called," smirks Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten giggles and kisses him sweetly. His scent is bright and delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've thought about what you said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Taeyong says, a bit scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want your mark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong's heart skips a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure," Ten runs his fingers through Taeyong's strands. "You are my fated mate, Taeyong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha lets out a trembling breath, relieved. Ten just pulls him stronger on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gazes at Ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten nods seriously. Taeyong looks at the curve of the Omega's neck. The desire to bite down on Ten's velvet skin increases. His mouth waters. His temperature goes up. Taeyong gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. We should pick a smart spot," says Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten's pupils are blown out, lips parted, breathless, honey and roses scent strong. Waiting for his Alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turn around," asks Taeyong gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move so Ten can lie on his stomach. Taeyong gets on top of him. He pulls down his collar. Ten has started to shake all over in anticipation. Taeyong kisses his nape, his neck, his back. His fangs pop out, ready to bite down and make Ten his Omega, finally. He judges the area and decides to mark the curve of his neck, towards the back. It seems like the easiest to conceal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Ten answers with certainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses the area before baring his teeth and sinking them into Ten's skin. The Omega gasps and Taeyong rolls his eyes back, the pleasure of marking Ten knocking him out of reality for a moment. His eyes remain closed and his jaw locked in the nibble. Then, he's back to himself and lets go of Ten's flesh. The bite is a bit bloody and he wipes his mouth, a taste of iron on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" he asks Ten, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten just hums and smiles, looking satiated. Taeyong is happy with that answer. He moves to Ten's side and pulls him into his arms. They stay like that until they fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone rings, waking Taeyong up. He's sleepy and just wants to stay with his Omega in bed, but knows he has to get up. Through barely open eyes, he watches Ten sleep and assesses his skin where he bit him. Like magic, the mark is already healed. It looks perfect and it gives Taeyong a giddy excitement. He kisses it, and also Ten's cheek, before getting up and out. He goes to brush his teeth with a handheld camera, fighting so hard to stay awake. Then he wakes Baekhyun up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house starts becoming noisy and he knows the filming crew is back. He hopes Ten had time to conceal the mark with makeup. But when he sees him for breakfast, there's nothing showing on his skin around the collar. Taeyong sighs internally, relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have a tranquil and fun last day of shooting. Taeyong's mood is amazing, and so is Ten's. Marking the Omega lifted a weight off his chest, he feels like he could fly. He thinks maybe he won't need to take his meds anymore, finally. He'll go to the hospital for a checkup with Dr. Min and see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's sad saying goodbye, but in their eyes, there is a knowing, an understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They belong to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, nothing can change it. Nothing will keep them apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks pass without being able to meet, but it's easier after the mark. And they know their SuperM schedule, they'll soon start their other reality show. The group has a meeting where they discuss things they wanna try out in the program, and one of them suggests something romantic, like a short film. The staff is enthusiastic about the idea and Taeyong tries not to laugh with irony that they can play romance if it's for promoting them, but they can't actually have romance in real life. Taeyong knows it's for the fans and he's okay with pleasing his fans, but he wishes SM would accept his relationship even if he needed to keep it hidden from the public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before shooting their individual dramas, Taeyong, Ten, and Mark are taken to their job experience as waiters. The couple tries hard not to act too affectionately, show too much chemistry, and they believe they are successful in it. The work demands a lot of their attention and the hidden camera, filled with crazy surprises, keeps them on their toes. Overall, it's a fun experience and Taeyong is happy he shared it with Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoots his mini-drama alone, like everyone, because it's supposed to be a surprise, revealed when they get to the last part of the show together. Ten doesn't tell him when he's shooting his, neither tells him about the script. He does say that Taeyong should pay attention to it when he watches it. Since it's something romantic, it might be a message of some kind to Taeyong, which is enough to leave him giddy and expectant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is playing on his computer one random night when his phone starts ringing. He picks it up. It's an unknown number. He answers anyway, strangely curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong? This is Hendery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is Kunhang doing, calling him this time of the night? Taeyong didn't even know he had his number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm calling because Ten asked me," Kunhang says and that makes Taeyong perk up. "He's being taken to the Omega Center in Seongdong-Gu. He's in heat again and he wants you there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second Taeyong freezes in place, terrified. Then he starts moving quick, grabbing clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you text me the address?" asks Taeyong. "What else did he say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They took him away too quickly, Taeyong. I just know he needs you right now. He was in pain" says Kunhang, and that physically hurts Taeyong. "Our manager will just drop him there and leave, you can get in after."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How will they let me in?" Taeyong asks with urgency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten explained to me that he left your name there the first time it happened. You are registered as his Alpha," explains Kunhang. "I've known you two are together for a while, so I could call you in case this happened again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is surprised at first with the revelation, but then he remembers how upset Ten got about not spending his heat with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Hendery. I'm on my way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take good care of him, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kunhang cuts the call. Taeyong rushes out and puts his shoes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Johnny suddenly appears at his back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they did it! ahahahahahaha there is no stalling in this fic! lets-get-it!!!!!<br/>next chapter later this week!</p><p>hope you enjoyed the chapter. if you want, send me a nice comment :D<br/>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i can’t turn you down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where are you going?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I gotta go," says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have time to talk right now, Youngho."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong leaves without saying goodbye. He calls an Uber to take him to the Omega Center. His hands shake all the way there. Hiding behind a hoodie, cap, and facemask, he goes to the reception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening, how can I help you?" the nurse smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I came to see my Omega. He's in heat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lee Taeyong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bangs at the keyboard loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna need an ID and for you to lower your mask," she says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs his wallet and gives her the document. He lowers his mask. That's when he sees the WayV manager coming towards the exit. He knows who he is because he's the one that accompanies Ten and Lucas to their SuperM schedules. Taeyong turns his face to the other side and hunches forward on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you look at me, please?" asks the nurse nicely. "I need to take a picture."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She's lifting a webcam on her hand towards him. Taeyong slowly turns his face, barely breathing. The manager is talking to someone a couple of feet from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here you go, Mr. Lee," she gives him a medical blue paper bracelet with his identification. It has his and Ten's name. "Wear the wristband at all times, just remove it when you leave for good, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong just nods, scared to speak out loud and be recognized. He pulls his mask up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm nurse Park. Follow me, Mr. Lee," says a man that's suddenly by his side. "I'll take you to your Omega's room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He follows him, leaving behind Ten's manager, clueless about his presence there. What a stroke of luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the second floor after an elevator ride and turn right. After many doors, Nurse Park stops in front of one and punches a numeral code in the lock. The door slides open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here he is. The room is stocked with what you might need, but if there's anything else you need, there is a phone in there that calls to the nurse's station," he explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and goes inside. The moment he passes the threshold, he's almost knocked out of his feet. He needs to put a hand on the wall to keep himself up. Ten's honey and roses scent has never been this strong. He's intoxicated by it, completely overrun. His eyes take longer to focus after he opens them again. He looks ahead, to the bed, where a tiny ball curls up. It's shivering visibly and hiccuping. Taeyong steps out of his shoes then takes off his mask, cap, and hoodie, leaving them on a side table, and hops into bed, reaching for Ten's back with his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, I'm here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten uncovers his face and Taeyong realizes he's obviously been crying for a long time, eyes and nose red, cheeks wet. He lets out a heartbreaking wail. Taeyong grabs his chin lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Alpha is here now. Don't worry," he says in a calming manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha, I need you now," begs Ten, tearful. "I need your knot…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I promise all the bad feelings will go away," he smiles at Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pulls off his clothes quickly and then undresses Ten, who had a hospital gown on. He lies on top of Ten, who promptly wraps his legs and arms around his Alpha. His temperature is so high, Taeyong can't imagine how uncomfortable that must be for Ten. He caresses his cheek before kissing Ten all over his face, while he grabs his cock, which was filling since he stepped inside and smelt Ten, and lines up, pushing into his impossibly slicked ass. Taeyong and Ten gasp at the same time. Taeyong begins to fuck him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here," Taeyong repeats between kisses on Ten's lips. "I love you, my Omega."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten mewls with the affectionate touches, cries finally stopping, hands sinking into Taeyong's back, like he wants him even closer. So Taeyong holds him with one arm, supporting his head with his palm. He looks deep inside Ten's eyes, which are almost entirely black with pupils, and sees his suffering turn into pleasure as he fucks him. Ten's expression softens, his pink lips part in gasps, somehow even his heartbeat is audible now, this close to Taeyong. He ups the tempo, knowing Ten needs his knot, and the Omega moans his name, in a state of trance. Ten is so incredibly gorgeous under him and Taeyong keeps kissing him, sucking his bottom lip with greed, nipping his neck. All of this pulls more noises out of Ten and it makes Taeyong speed up, their pleasures coming to a boil together. Taeyong knows his Omega well by now, so when Ten starts to tremble under him, he knows Ten is close. Taeyong's orgasm is also close, his knot about to pop inside Ten, so he grabs Ten by the ass, lifting it, and pounds him deeper and faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh- Fuck, Taeyong! Oh my God!" Ten curses and Taeyong fucks him through his long and loud orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong's knot pops and it seems to give Ten a second orgasm, because he keeps moaning as Taeyong moves limitedly inside him. When he finally stops, both are pools of sweat, exhausted, but incredibly happy. The amount of oxytocin flooding their brains is unprecedented. As the first time they mate during Ten's heat, this is a significant event in their relationship, both instinctually and emotionally. So they just stay still, enjoying one another and gathering their breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Ten finally opens his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you so much," he sighs. "Thank you for coming."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I'd come," says Taeyong, cupping his cheek. "Nothing will stop me from being with you when you need me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles adorably and kisses Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm feeling so much better now that you are here," says Ten. "Before, it was a desperate want clawing on my insides. Plus the fever, and the anxiety from being away from you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses his forehead and rests his against Ten's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad I could help you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay still, just breathing calmly, waiting for Taeyong's knot to deflate. When it does and he mentions to move away, Ten holds him close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't leave, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at him curiously. Ten's half-lidded eyes are still blown out, pupils filling almost the entirety of the iris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll do anything you want," mutters Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten's nails dig into Taeyong's back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you again," the Omega says with a sultry voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong feels a shiver run down his neck. His cock starts getting hard once more inside Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're irresistible. Do you know that?" whispers Taeyong, brushing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega turns them around, straddling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You must be tired," he says. "Lay back and let me do the work this time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong's lips part as he takes in the vision that is Ten on top of his cock. His beautiful golden body stretching up, strong shoulders to his lean chest, to the small waist, and to his larger hips and stiff erection, he is gorgeous. Ten puts his hands on Taeyong's ribs, propping himself up to start moving. He's still slicked and perfect for Taeyong's cock, smooth back and forth movements bringing both of them pleasure. Ten is moaning, not breaking eye contact, and Taeyong thinks he's being put under a spell from his Omega. His chest rumbles, digging his fingernails on Ten's hips, needing him more. Ten ups the speed, little short gasps and mewls dripping from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Ten, you're perfect," he groans through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Omega smiles at him as an answer and moves faster, loud noises filling the room. Taeyong is mesmerized, he can't take his eyes off him. His knot is growing and Ten becomes wild riding it, like it brings him intense pleasure. Knowing that drives Taeyong even further under the Omega's spell. He's intoxicated, he's insane, he's lost in those lust-filled eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten steadies himself by grabbing onto Taeyong's thighs, jumping up and down the Alpha's shaft as fast as he can, arching his body and throwing his head back,  hollering in pleasure. Taeyong is not far behind, moaning and growling loudly, his high so close he can taste the edges of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten, I'm gonna cum," he lets him know, before his knot pops and he starts cumming in spurts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega cums along with him, so intense his body is shaking all over, burning cries leaving him breathless. Their orgasms are long and take every ounce of energy out of them. Ten falls forward, exhausted, panting. Taeyong holds him close, kissing the top of his head. They catch their breaths together, while Taeyong caresses Ten's sweaty back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Ten burrows himself into Taeyong's neck, humming satisfied. Taeyong smiles, giddy. His knot deflates and his cock slips out of Ten, who starts nuzzling his gland. The Omega proceeds to rub his own gland over Taeyong's and it gives him a heady tranquility, almost knocking him into sleep. But he holds on, knowing Ten might need him for another mate soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This feels good," he murmurs with a hoarse voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten rolls off Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need water?" asks Taeyong, looking at him. Ten has his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong moves away to the minibar that is in the corner of the room. He takes one bottle for each and goes back, handing one to Ten. He sits up and down the whole thing in less than a minute, while Taeyong drinks just a couple of sips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need more?" he offers his bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten takes it and drinks everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," says the Omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. You need it more than me," Taeyong moves to put the empty bottles away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he turns back, he sees Ten moving and fluffing the pillows and bedsheets. He watches the Omega as he nests, curious, until Ten lies in the middle of the bed and looks at Taeyong, calling him to lay beside him. He does so, holding Ten tight. It doesn't take much for the Omega to fall asleep, now safe and satiated in his Alpha's arms, and Taeyong soon follows him, never happier than in this moment with Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>taeyong literally can't turn ten down! good for us XD</p>
<p>this chapter was all about their instincts are an Alpha and Omega pair! hope you liked it</p>
<p>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. it's getting worse the more i desperately struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong wakes up to nibbling on his neck. It gives him shivers. Ten is licking and biting at his gland. Taeyong hums to let him know he's awake. He's feeling incredibly rested, and that's saying something because as an idol he never rests properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more time, Alpha," croons Ten sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles before turning around and laying on top of Ten. He kisses the Omega, who looks so beautiful that morning, hair tousled and heavy eyelids, but a large grin on his face. They brush their lips lightly, grazing a bit of teeth into flesh. Taeyong licks the seam of Ten's mouth, who opens up to meet him with his own tongue. The kiss deepens, as their cocks fill up quickly. Ten moans into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you, Alpha…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gives him one more kiss and sits back on his heels. He turns Ten around and pulls him by the hips until his ass is up, on all four. Taeyong kneels behind him and touches his slicked hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhg!" grunts Ten. "Don't tease me, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whine makes Taeyong chuckle. He grabs his cock and pushes into Ten's rim. He's so slicked, his scent is so strong, it's intoxicating. Taeyong starts fucking him slowly, enjoying the feeling of being together during a heat, which seems to amplify everything they do in bed. Soon Ten is moaning freely, and Taeyong loves to hear that, something rare because in the dorms they need to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harder!" begs Ten, face down on the pillow, and Taeyong obeys his Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their highs come fast and together again, lasting a long time. Taeyong doesn't think he ever spurted that much cum inside Ten. The nature of their secondary gender was certainly at play during Ten's heat. If he didn't take birth control he would probably get knocked up from these matings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong leans to kiss Ten's back, then makes them lay on their sides, still knotted together. He holds him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Ten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but I need to go after this. Otherwise, my manager is gonna wonder where I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine. My heat is passing now," says Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Taeyong raises his head to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. After the three matings we had, that was enough to cut it short. I'm less feverish, didn't you notice?" asks Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True," says Taeyong, squeezing him. "I'm glad you feel better, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. Thanks to you," Ten smiles back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's take a shower?" suggests Ten. "Then you get ready to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and they get up, no longer stuck together. In the shower, Taeyong helps Ten clean up, scrubbing his back and head. They trade some loving kisses enjoying the special time together that's running out. Soon they'll be back to their normal lives, barely seeing each other. But that's okay, because even when they are apart they know they belong together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dry up and step out of the shower, putting their clothes on. As soon as Ten slips his black tee on, Taeyong surprises him with a kiss. Ten giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you," says Taeyong, cupping his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you more," smiles Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impossible," Taeyong hugs his Omega tight, inhaling his honey and roses scent deeply. "Okay. Gotta go, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss goodbye and Taeyong puts on his facemask. Before he leaves, he waves one last time to Ten, then he's gone. He makes his way to the elevator, remembering the path well. He's so happy and yet so sad. It's bittersweet to have these moments, only to be pulled apart from each other. But Taeyong thinks about the time a couple years from now, when he gets his own apartment, when Ten can visit or maybe even move in with him, and they'll have all the privacy in the world to be themselves. He smiles behind the mask, almost out the door of the Omega Center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone grabs him by the shoulder and yanks him around, knocking him out of his daydream. His eyes go large as he sees Ten's manager. He's just as surprised, face twisted in shock. He snatches Taeyong's facemask violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he pulls his arm, dragging the sleeve up to see the blue wristband that identifies him as Ten's Alpha. He's twisting the limb painfully and Taeyong tries to get free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me go," he shakes him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm calling your manager right now. Don't think to go anywhere," the manager says, dialing on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong freezes although all he wants is to run away. But he can't leave Ten here alone, for whatever happens next. He listens to the managers talking but can't focus enough to understand their words. He can hear his own fast heartbeat in his ear. The dread in his stomach turns into acid reflux that climbs to his throat. He knows what happened but can't wrap his head around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They've been found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What will happen now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His protective instincts kick in and he feels like running to Ten. So that's what he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Where do you think you're going!" the manager runs after and slips into the elevator as the doors are shutting. "Don't be crazy, kid. You're already in a lot of trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong's chest just rumbles, his Alpha speaking up. But the manager doesn't back down, even though he's a Beta. The doors open and Taeyong runs past him, as he fails to grab him. Taeyong goes back to Ten's door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten! It's me! Open up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager is almost caught up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten opens up and Taeyong pushes in, closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Ten is surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your manager is here. He saw me when I was walking out, I don't know how he recognized me with my facemask on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten's eyes go wide and he covers his mouth. His whole body starts shaking. Taeyong holds him by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, don't worry. I won't leave you now," Taeyong assures him, pulling Ten for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten hiccups against his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten? Open up" his manager is by the door. "There is no reason to hide now. Taeyong's manager is coming. I know you are a good Omega, Ten, I know you didn't want to be caught up in this. We can sort this out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten starts sobbing in Taeyong's arms, who holds him tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna open the door? We'll do whatever you want," Taeyong assures him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know… I'm scared," Ten cries out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh, it's okay. I love you. We'll figure this out," says Taeyong. "If they force us apart, we'll just lie and meet secretly. Alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten nods against his chest, wetting Taeyong's hoodie with his tears. The Alpha picks Ten on his lap and goes back to bed, so they can wait for whatever will happen together. Taeyong squeezes and soothes Ten, while also depositing kisses on the top of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around twenty minutes pass when the door opens. There is a nurse up in front and behind her comes their managers. She approaches the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to verify your wristband please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong extends his arm and she looks at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. So you are his Alpha," she throws a dirty look at the managers. "Ten, can I feel your temperature?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten burrows himself further into Taeyong's embrace, shying away from the nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't wanna be touched by anyone else now," says Taeyong firmly, understanding his Omega's needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell me his temperature?" asks the nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs his hand, which is back to being cold like it usually is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His heat is over if that's what you want to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I don't know what's going on here but the couple is welcomed to stay until they feel better," says the nurse. She turns to the managers. "As for you, I invite you to step out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand, we are responsible for them. We gotta take them to work," says Taeyong's manager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are both consenting adults," she says, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are violating their contracts," says Ten's manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it look like I care? I'm calling my superior," the nurse walks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two managers look very frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong, what have you done? Out of everyone, I thought you were the reasonable one," says his manager. "I thought being an idol was your dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong turns his face around, ignoring his hyung. He focuses on Ten, trying to give him all the sense of security possible. He is clearly in need of it now, feeling cornered by the two managers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to go to SM, kids. Come on let's not make this harder than it needs to be," reasons his manager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you realize he's not well? You are threatening to him," says Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman returns with the nurse from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm the Chief nurse from this wing, Kim Soojin. Can I know what's happening?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nurse Kim, his heat is over and we came to take them home, but they are refusing," says Ten's manager promptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Omega is distressed," explains the nurse from before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give him a sedative," says Kim. "Can you show me you're responsible for the Omega?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten's manager grabs a folded paper from his pocket and shows it to nurse Kim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all good. You can take him home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves and Taeyong holds Ten closer. The other nurse looks apologetic as she approaches with an injection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you hold out his arm?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong hesitates. But he does as she asked. Ten gets a shot in his veins and doesn't even flinch. Soon he relaxes in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… Alpha," he mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's good to go," says the nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten's manager closes in on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," protests Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Either you move him or I will," he says forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong exhales heavily, irritated. He moves out of the bed, carrying Ten in his arms. He stands up and leaves the room with one manager at his front and the other at his back, like he's about to runway with Ten. He would if he could. But Ten received a tranquilizer shot and can't run anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head back to the first floor and out into the parking lot, where Ten's manager leads them to their car, opening the passenger door. Taeyong puts Ten on the seat and fastens his seatbelt, thinking maybe they can ride together to SM. But as soon as he's done, Donghyun pulls him back while Ten's manager shuts the sliding door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten!" he shakes his manager off and puts his hands on the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten flutters his eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong…" he calls weakly, setting his palm on top of Taeyong's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega's eyes fill up with water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you soon," promises Taeyong, more wishful thinking than anything else. The truth is he has no idea what will happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this time, Ten's manager already started the car and is leaving. Ten is driven away right before him and there's nothing he can do. He feels like a useless Alpha. There's a pain in his chest, similar to before marking Ten, but not as intense. He clutches his hoodie uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come, Taeyong, let's go. We need to head to SM."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just follows his hyung to the car and gets in. They drive off in silence, Taeyong looking out the window, brooding in his own world. He's thinking of a strategy, a play, a gambit that could save him and Ten now, that will keep their relationship safe, away from SM's grasp. There has to be a way that they stay together without being fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he notices, they are driving into SM's parking lot.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>like some of you anticipated, the angst is here! ahahahahahaha what will happen to our lovebirds???</p><p>i wanna say that ten reacts like that because there are still leftovers from his heat behavior (the need to be alone with his alpha, the need to be protected from others that aren't taeyong) because heat and pregnancy are the most vulnerable times for an omega. i didn't explicitly say it but i hope it's clear.</p><p>we are nearing the end of the fic...</p><p>hope you like it!</p><p>be safe ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. he's the impossible love beyond my reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: gaslighting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Is Ten here?" Taeyong asks as they get out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start walking towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Taeyong. And you should think about your career now, not Ten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why can't I have both, hyung? I imprinted on him. I love him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imprinting? That's not a real thing, Taeyong," says Donghyun, calling the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is. You can ask my doctor. That's the reason I fainted," Taeyong says as they get in and punch the button for the twelfth floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun looks at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said it was overwork."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied. For obvious reasons. Ten is my fated mated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a fairytale, Taeyong. What is this doctor putting in your head?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator stops and another NCT manager gets on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys, how's…" he stops and covers his nose. "Oh my God one of you stinks of Omega. I know this scent…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong freezes, surprised. Does he smell of Ten?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The boy got scented. But don't spread it around please," says his manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got what?" asks Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scented. Don't you two know what it is? The Omega rubbed his gland on yours, claiming you as his, and making you smell like him for a while," explains Donghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why Ten's manager caught me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He went in to check on his condition and found you sneaking out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is agape, touching his gland mindlessly. He remembers well, Ten rubbing their neck glands together. Ten and he never did anything like that, Taeyong didn't know it was a thing and Ten probably didn't either. The Omega must have done it out of instinct, because of his heat. Now it is all explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't let this leave this elevator," asks the manager to the other one, who just looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't. Don't worry. This is me," he says as the door opens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong and Donghyun continue up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a disaster," he says, pushing his palms on his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, please. If I'm not freaking out yet, you have no reason to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have every reason to. I'm gonna get fired for this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Don't say that. You did nothing wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I let it happen under my watch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were good at hiding it," says Taeyong, as they exit the elevator and stride towards a meeting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't say things like that in front of upper management."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong's been here many times, but never for being in trouble. He walks in behind his manager. There are three people sitting at the long table, two women and a man. Taeyong and his manager sit across them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we can smell you from here, Taeyong," says a man he recognizes. "I'm Mr. Kim, from legal, remember me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the man who was there when he signed his contract.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Mrs. Park from Human Resources," says the blond one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm Dr. Kyun, psychologist specialized in secondary genders" the last one smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong can't bring himself to say anything. A moment of silence stretches out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We heard you are mating with another idol in the company," proceeds Kim. "You know that's forbidden by your contract."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His manager takes the papers that are set in front of him and drags them to Taeyong. Highlighted in bright yellow, the clause that they are talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you wanna be an idol anymore, Taeyong?" asks Dr. Kyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do," he mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then this relationship can't go on," says Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong closes his eyes painfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We belong together. We are fated mates, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no such thing as fated mates," interrupts Dr. Kyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong glares at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My doctor told me there are. And that imprinting is real."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not a consensus in the scientific community," says Dr. Kyun. "It's highly unlikely that you imprinted on Ten. You two are just in love, that happens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was sick for months," insists Taeyong, getting irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From overwork, right? That's what you and your doctor told your manager, who passed it up," says Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is speechless. He feels confused as the three gang up on him, trying to undo his own reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wants to be an idol. He's the leader, face, and center of NCT," says the manager. "Please. How can we make that happen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He needs to hand in his phone and not contact Ten anymore. Plus, to make sure his intentions to stay as an idol are genuine, he needs to have weekly therapy sessions with Dr. Kyun," explains Kim. "He also needs to sign a term claiming he won't continue to pursue Ten as an Omega partner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong's heart is cracking again. He needs his medication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, I need to go home. Meds…" he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Taeyong, just sign the paperwork and hand over your phone," the manager is begging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong, Ten already signed his terms," says Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe you," says Taeyong. "All you do is lie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives his back to them and walks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll convince him. Give me time," he can hear his manager talking behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is at the elevator when Donghyun catches up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, kid. What do you think you are doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going home," says Taeyong, smashing the first-floor button. "I need my meds right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart is hurting but besides that, there's a fiery determination that took over his entire body and seems to be carrying him forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got the papers if you change your mind," says Donghyun. "Let me drive you home and we can have a calm discussion about it, yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn't look at or answer him, arms crossed over his chest. They ride down to the first floor and Donghyun holds his arm so he doesn't leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you don't need to go home alone. If you aren't feeling well I need to keep an eye on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn't move, but doesn't answer. They get to the parking lot and into the car, driving off. Taeyong's heart keeps beating in his ears and he's still fuming after hearing all that nonsense from those three. It can't be true, any of it. Ten wouldn't sign it. And the imprinting was real, he trusts Dr. Min over Dr. Kyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the dorms and Taeyong rushes to his room, looking for his meds. He notices that there's only a couple of pills left, because he never got a refill after his last appointment. He didn't need them anymore, after marking Ten. But now everything hangs in the balance and his heart is starting to fail him. He can sense an episode coming like the first one that landed him in the hospital. He sits in his bed and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong, what's wrong with you?" his manager asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you. I wasn't sick from work. I was sick from being kept away from Ten, and now it's happening again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun is looking at him in disbelief. Taeyong just sighs, rubbing his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid, let's sign this please and get this over with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, stop. I'm not signing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you'll need to pack your things and leave soon, because you'll no longer be the leader of NCT."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is happening?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Johnny and behind him are Yuta, Donghyuck, Doyoung and Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong? What's wrong?" Doyoung rushes to his side and holds his wrist. "His pressure is high."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck sits at his other side, Yuta stands behind him and Jaehyun sits beside Doyoung. Johnny stays standing up, towering over everyone, but close to Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, what are you doing here? What do you mean he won't be the NCT leader anymore?" asks Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't discuss this with you, kids."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four crowding Taeyong are landing a hand at different parts of his body, but it doesn't bother him, it makes him calmer somehow. It's his pack lending him strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, I need time to think," says Taeyong. "Can't we deal with this tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun sighs, watching the leader surrounded by his pack mates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'll be here first thing in the morning," says the manager, leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong finally breathes relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell us what's wrong, please, hyung," says Jaehyun in his calm low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have an Omega mate. I marked him," confesses Taeyong and it feels like a weight is getting lifted. "It's Ten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny looks at him knowingly, but not judging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't live without him. I'll find a way to be together and stay your leader," he insists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong…" says Yuta, walking around to face him. "They won't let you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" asks Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta breathes deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you ever wonder why Sicheng left the 127 pack?" Yuta asks. "It's not just because of WayV."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone has their eyes and ears fixed on Yuta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We liked each other. More than friends. I didn't mark him but we were hooking up until his manager caught us," tells Yuta. "He left the next day. They took my phone for a while, deleted his number, and I had to do therapy sessions, basically to kill off the attraction I felt for him. It was like being gaslighted…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, this is terrible," says Doyoung, trading a glance with Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you treat Mark like that?" Donghyuck asks Yuta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it that obvious?" says Yuta, blushing and rubbing his nape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is," smiles Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I've never done anything, I'm terrified of what might happen," Yuta sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So it's not just me. There are many more," points out Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," says Doyoung. "Jaehyun and I… we like each other. But we've never acted on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun intertwines his hand with Doyoung's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So everyone is living in unresolved emotional and sexual tension?" says Taeyong irritated. "This can't keep happening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what can we do?" asks Doyoung, defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong thinks, chewing down his lip.  Then, an idea dawns on him. He grabs his phone and dials the number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taemin-hyung? I need your help."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes a car to the WayV dorm. He is scratching the skin over his gland, which has been bothering him for the last couple of hours. He grabs his phone and dials Kunhang's number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hendery, I'm at the front of your dorm. Can you let me in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, give me a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong waits until the gate buzzes open and he runs inside. Kunhang is waiting for him with the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Is Ten in his room?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taeyong," says Kunhang. "Ten never made it back home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Taeyong startles. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been gone since his heat started. I thought he was still at the Omega Center."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not. We left this morning," explains Taeyong, his body tensing up, scratching his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kunhang is watching him agape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with your gland?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it's bothering me," Taeyong pulls his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, that doesn't look good…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's the bathroom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kunhang points and Taeyong gets in. He turns on the light and looks in the mirror. The curve of his neck is red, like a rash, spreading all over his fair skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you should go to the hospital," says Kunhang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. Thanks Hendery," he says. "I'll find Ten, don't worry."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Taeyong needs to get to a hospital, Ten is missing... WHAT A MESS!!!</p><p>what happens next? some of you are good at guessing this hahahahahaha</p><p>tell me what you think!</p><p>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. uncontrollable trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong leaves the WayV dorm and calls a car to take him to the hospital. He texts and calls Dr. Min, letting her know, but she doesn't answer. Maybe she's not working right now. The uncomfortable feeling on his skin keeps spreading down his arm and up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong arrives at the emergency pit and rushes inside. He stops at the reception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is Dr. Min on call tonight? I need to see her, she's my doctor," he explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your name?" asks the receptionist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before he can answer, someone calls from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around. It's Dr. Min. Taeyong pulls his collar to show his mark. She gasps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes him to a gurney and Taeyong lies down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened between you and your Omega? Take off your hoodie please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are trying to keep us apart," says Taeyong, obeying her. He looks at his right arm and the red rash is spreading all the way to his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe this," she pushes him to the elevator and punches a button. "We need to find your Omega now. You are both in danger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Min puts an oxygen mask on him and listens to his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My manager is the only one that'll be able to find Ten," he says resting his head back, suddenly feeling exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong calls Donghyun and puts it on speaker as they get to the ICU floor and Dr. Min pushes him to the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong? Have you changed your mind?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, hyung. I'm at the hospital."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, this is Taeyong's doctor. He's sick because he's being kept away from his Omega, who is also getting sick by the minute. Where is he? They need to be together right now, this is a matter of life and death."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The manager becomes silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung, this is not a joke. I can't feel my arm," says Taeyong, just realizing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The rash will spread until it reaches his heart," she says, entering a room. "We are on borrowed time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span>I'll call Ten's manager,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" says Donghyun. <em>"</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>Hang in there, kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts the call. Dr. Min connects the machine next to them to monitor Taeyong, who's fighting to keep his eyelids open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's this?" she grabs his wrist, where the band from the Center is still on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We spent his heat together," murmurs Taeyong, unable to keep his eyes open anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong, stay with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Min's voice is too far away to be able to listen to it now. Taeyong feels the gurney moving again. His mind is almost shutting down when loud voices pull him back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Call security," says Dr. Min.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just following orders," says a familiar voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care. Get out or I'll tackle you," says Dr. Min.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A phone starts ringing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello? Donghyun? What? You believe this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are both dying! Move over," says Dr. Min.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is the sound of ruffling clothes. The gurney moves again and Taeyong begins to come back to himself slowly. He blinks his eyes open and looks to his right. Ten is laying next to him in another gurney, oxygen mask and monitor hooked in. He's unconscious. Taeyong reaches for his hand, so relieved they are close. A nurse pushes a needle into his other arm to give him fluids and medicine, then the same with Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he gonna be alright?" is the first thing Taeyong says, with a raspy voice. His throat is like sandpaper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, he is, now that you're here. You'll both be alright," smiles Dr. Min. "Drink some water, it'll help you get better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brings him a cup with a straw and Taeyong drinks slowly, trying not to choke. The feeling in his arm returns completely and he strokes Ten's hand with his thumb slowly. When he finishes his water, Taeyong turns to look at Ten. His right arm, just like Taeyong's, has the same pattern of rash, but his had turned purple. It looks much worse than the Alpha's, though it is clearly receding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I get closer to him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Help me out," Dr. Min calls the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They carefully move Ten to Taeyong's gurney, trying not to tangle the many wires and lines attached to him. The Alpha welcomes his Omega in his arms, kissing the top of his head. Feeling his warmth close brings Taeyong incredible joy. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the honey and roses scent of his mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong realizes he fell asleep when loud voices jog him awake. The door to their room is closed and the people outside are yelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to see him!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you his family?" asks Dr. Min.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't keep us out!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch me," says the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at his phone. It's about time. Ten moves in his arms, probably also awakened by the loudness outside. Taeyong turns to look at him, dark eyes opening slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, baby," whispers Taeyong. "You're alright now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten notices Taeyong's presence, shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong, you're here…" says Ten softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I am. We found our way towards each other, with a little help from Dr. Min," he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten's eyes fill up with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was so scared. There was so much pain," Ten breathes out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here now and we'll never be apart. I made sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dr. Min!" Taeyong calls. She opens the door and glances at them, then walks in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're finally awake. Good. The rash is almost gone," she inspects their necks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, come Donghyun and Ten's manager. They both look at the couple, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we turn on the TV?" Taeyong asks gently before anyone can say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Min turns it on and brings him the remote. He puts on the right channel, where a radio program is being broadcasted. Taemin, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Chen are there as guests. Taeyong texts Taemin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So we wonder how this prohibition is sustainable,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" explains Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Being kept apart, when the Alpha and Omega are fated mates, can cause huge distress and sometimes even death,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" says Taemin. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's what happened tonight with two idols from SM.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. Are they okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" asks the host of the show.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>They are, because they happened to be at the same hospital. We could have had a tragedy today,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" says Taemin, who had clearly just read a text from his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What we are saying is that the way things are done isn't working anymore. It never did,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" says Baekhyun. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's why we came here. To declare that we are done with it. I'm an Omega, and this is my Alpha partner, Chanyeol.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm an Alpha and this is my Omega, Taemin,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" says Jongin, taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm an Alpha and I'm married to an Omega, whose identity I'll keep private,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" says Chen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And we are not the only ones,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" says Taemin. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I invite all the idols to step forward and claim their right to be with their mate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room, Dr. Min, the managers, Ten, some nurses from the floor, have their jaws dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The managers’ phone beeps at the same time as Taeyong’s. It’s a Vlive notification, the NCT channel coming online. Taeyong opens it. The group is all there sitting on the couch and floor of the apartment, except for their leader. They wait for the viewership to increase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, everyone,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” says Doyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the viewers are in the millions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We wanted to say a couple of things,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he continues. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if you already heard, but some of our sunbaes invited every idol to come forward with their mates.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung looks to Jaehyun who is sitting beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s why I wanna say that Jaehyun and I</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” they intertwine their hands. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>started dating today.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone claps and hollers happily, making each other laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I also have something to say,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yuta speaks up when the noises die down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up and makes his way to Mark, who’s sitting cluelessly on the floor, holding his legs close to his chest. He looks at Yuta like the confused baby lion that he is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark. Do you wanna go on a date with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Hyung?</span></em><span>” Mark seems to think it’s a practical joke. But then he realizes it’s for real. “</span><em><span>I…</span></em> <em><span>Yeah.</span></em><span>”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta and Mark smile and it’s obvious the younger is blushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, our baby Lee! Dating!” Ten can’t hold back his excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone else wanna say anything?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” asks Doyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest echoes “no” together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay guys, that’s it for tonight. Bye!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” says Doyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group says their goodbyes and they turn off the live. Taeyong opens the main page in the Vlive website and sees a lot of idols are also streaming. He clicks on the BTS one, which’s exploding with viewers, and, of course, they just revealed that there are two couples in their group. Taeyong reads the comments and they are mostly positive. He jumps to the next group he sees, Monsta X. Another couple. Ateez, GOT7, Seventeen, TXT, Stray Kids, Blackpink, their sunbaes Red Velvet, SHINee, TVXQ!, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, EXO, f(x). Everyone is revealing their mating status, be it with another idol or an unknown person. And everywhere, most of the fans are reacting well, encouraging and supporting them, especially the “mysterious mates” that almost died tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The newspapers get a tip and arrive at the hospital not one hour after Taemin’s interview, along with Dispatch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk to them?” asks Taeyong. The two of them were finally given some privacy. “We don’t have to, I’m sure the staff can keep them out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten bites his lower lip, still lodged in Taeyong’s arms. The couple doesn’t want to part anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” he trails off. “Taeyong, turn on the volume.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at the TV again and unmutes it. There’s a reporter standing in front of the SM building and a bunch of people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...fans are gathering and leaving candles at the steps of SM Entertainment, as they believe the mysterious couple that almost died tonight are idols in the company. Their identity is still unconfirmed…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of people,” remarks Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten moves in Taeyong’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think maybe… we should talk to the newspapers,” says Ten. “It’s only fair after everyone else came forward about their mating status.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. Let me text Donghyun-hyung, he’s still outside,” he says typing on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the manager walks in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Taeyong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are ready to talk.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg this fic is almost over! and i don't know which taeten project to work on next. hahahahaha so many options. i need to get moving.</p>
<p>i'm posting the yumark date now! it's part of the series. i'll also post two dojae chapters, maybe now maybe later idk bc i have to review it hahaha</p>
<p>i hope you liked it!</p>
<p>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. you completely conquer me, it's insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day dawns with Taeyong and Ten stamping the cover of all major newspapers of South Korea. A candid photo of the couple embracing is making the rounds on social media, national and international alike. Apart from that, the entire idol world has turned upside down. But Taeyong doesn’t regret it one bit. When he asked Taemin and his bandmates at NCT to come forward, he didn’t imagine the repercussions would be this big, he thought only some of the SM idols might join them, not from every agency. The fans are in uproar, crazy about Ten and Taeyong’s star-crossed lovers' story, especially the ones that already liked their chemistry since Baby Don’t Stop. Taeyong read some tweets. They feel validated, saying things like “I knew they were together”, “I could tell by their chemistry”, “you can see it in their Vlives!”. Taeyong thinks maybe he didn’t hide his feelings well enough. But that doesn’t matter now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened exactly is,” starts Dr. Min. “Because Taeyong and Ten are fated mates, and Taeyong imprinted on Ten, their bond is not the same as any Alpha and Omega couple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They listen carefully along with Donghyun and Ten’s manager. She turns to the couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By being forcibly kept apart, Ten’s mark reacted that way, causing the rash, and Taeyong’s body mirrored it,” explains Dr. Min. “To heal well and to prevent any sequelae, I’m recommending they spend as much time together as they can, for the next months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ten’s manager asks. “I don’t think that’s possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make it possible,” says someone by the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turns to face Mr. Lee Soo-man. Taeyong’s and possibly everyone’s eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want my two stars healthy for when their next comebacks,” he says walking into the room. “How are you, Taeyong, Ten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re better, thanks, Mr. Lee,” says Taeyong and both of them bow a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Donghyun, we rented a place for them. My assistant already texted you the address. You are now responsible for Taeyong and Ten. So drive them there, and make sure they get anything they need” says Soo-man. He turns back to the young couple. “And tomorrow, we’ll meet to discuss your new schedule, together. How about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great, Mr. Lee” nods Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! I have to talk to the reporters outside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just as he arrived, like magic, he disappears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll get going then,” says Donghyun, looking stunned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are discharged from the hospital and go to the parking lot, where a bunch of people is waiting to snap a photo of the couple. It's nothing they haven't seen before though, so they just wave and continue on their way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyun drives them to SM's neighborhood and eventually they reach a building. He parks and the three get inside. The manager is checking the information on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seventh floor…" he says to himself, punching the button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their apartment is 701. Donghyun clicks the code on the electronic keypad and they get into a one-bedroom apartment. The kitchen is open with a counter separating the living room. Ten pulls the curtains. Taeyong peeks at the bedroom. It has a closet filled with clothes their size. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems the kitchen is stocked," says Donghyun. "Guess I should get going. I'm texting you the info of your passcode to enter the building and the apartment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," says Taeyong looking at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sits down on the couch, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call… I'll give you two some privacy now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyun waves goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye, hyung," says Taeyong and Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The manager leaves. Taeyong takes a deep breath and sinks beside Ten, who reaches for his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alone at last," says Ten, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles back, pushing Ten's bangs aside. They lock eyes, finally not crowded by people, and Ten leans in to kiss him. Taeyong parts his lips to welcome his tongue, and Ten deepens the touch, straddling his lap. They kiss without measure until they are breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've wanted to do this for a while," says the Omega, mouths still almost touching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? Me too," says Taeyong, hands rubbing Ten's thighs towards his ass, inhaling his scent deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should enjoy the privacy while it lasts, right?" Ten smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, please," Taeyong gets up, carrying Ten in his lap, and takes them to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fall on the bed and resume kissing with force, pulling at their hoodies with urgency. Maybe near-death experiences are arousing, because they are ready and eager to go for it. Ten takes off his pants and Taeyong opens his, taking his cock into his hand. He lays on top of Ten and pushes the erection in his slicked hole, making the Omega moan and rolls his eyes back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kiss me," pants Ten, nails digging into Taeyong's back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha complies happily, joining their mouths as he starts pounding into Ten without mercy, knowing that's what they both want. The Omega is humming into their kiss as Taeyong ravages Ten's lips, sucking and nipping and licking. His heart is ringing in his ears so fast it's almost drowning out the other sounds. He suddenly wants to bite Ten again, so he bares his fangs and grazes his gland. He's fucking Ten so hard and fast, holding him so tight, he's scared he might break him. But Ten just gasps and moans deliciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Taeyong, I'm gonna cum!" cries out Ten, becoming louder and louder with each thrust, and Taeyong follows him to their highs, knot growing as he's fucking Ten through his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong moves until he can't anymore, falling on Ten's chest, breathless. They rest like that for a while. Ten is still in his shirt and Taeyong is basically dressed, only his cock out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten suddenly chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Taeyong asks, curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This was amazing. I'm so happy I'm alive," he laughs, but his eyes are shining with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong cups his face and kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm happy too. I'm so damn happy we're together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They trade sweet kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you did was amazing,” says Ten. “Asking our SuperM sunbaes and 127 for help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did what I had to do,” Taeyong runs his fingers through Ten’s hair. “So we could be together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten giggles with utter bliss, his eyes becoming crescent moons. He looks adorable and healthy again, not at all how he was last night when Taeyong was taken to his room by Dr. Min. They owe her everything, and Taeyong needs to think of a way to thank her, but truly nothing seems enough, not even if he gave her all the money in the world. Because Ten’s life is priceless. Seeing him now, so happy, underneath him, is the thing that brings the most joy in Taeyong’s life. Ten is his everything and he can’t live without him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your cock is still hard."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's when he notices his knot is gone but not his erection. He feels lighting run down his spine and his cock twitches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck is happening…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Taeyong, look at me," Ten cups his face and makes him turn his head. "Your pupils are blown. You're feverish. You… you are having a rut."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I always take my suppressants. I shouldn't…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have heats either, but I do," says Ten, knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong tenses up, suddenly scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, don't worry. I'm here," Ten says sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't wanna hurt you,” whispers Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not gonna hurt me," Ten smiles. "Let's take off all our clothes and lay down properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong moves off him, and it's so weird to see his cock erect as a pole right after cumming. He undresses and joins Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cuddle me," says the Omega, turning on his side. Taeyong obeys, cock rubbing near Ten's thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. This is embarrassing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not. It's okay, baby," Ten kisses his hand. "Do you wanna fuck me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hesitates. His cock is hard and needy, like he didn't just fuck Ten until they came. But he's self-conscious, he's aware enough to know that Ten probably doesn't want this so soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me," Ten turns to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. How about we try something different… Why don't you wet your cock in my slick and fuck my thighs?" suggests Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Taeyong is a tad confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten pushes his hips back against Taeyong's cock. Between his asscheeks, there is a lot of slick left from before. Ten rubs his ass on Taeyong's erection, who gasps with the feeling. Then, Ten puts the shaft between his thighs, tightening it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There you go. Now fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Taeyong hesitates but his hips cant forward. “Fuck, this is good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten giggles and he keeps going, holding the Omega closer and stronger in his arms. Taeyong starts slow, but soon ups the speed. Ten grabs his hand and squeezes it. It takes him less than five minutes to cum all over Ten’s thighs and pop a knot. He’s so sensitive, it’s insane. Taeyong is breathless and breaking a sweat. Ten looks back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and kisses Ten’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for this. Seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. Let me clean up and I’ll be right back to bed, okay?” smiles Ten fondly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten waddles carefully to the bathroom. Taeyong lies on his back and looks up. Even his eyesight is different, extra crisp and saturated, like he's able to see things in more detail. There's the characteristic drumming in his ears, that he felt when he imprinted on Ten, which makes Taeyong think he might have had a mini spontaneous rut that time. He looks at his cock, still up, knot deflating. He holds it at the base and even his touch is arousing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," he lets go and puts both hands under his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Ten is back with a towel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My dick is ridiculously sensitive," Taeyong looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The honey and roses scent fills the entire room and Taeyong takes a deep breath, trembling. Ten climbs between his legs to clean him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You smell so good, baby," croons Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," sighs Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten puts the towel away and lies between his legs. He grabs Taeyong's cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna play some more," the Omega says. "You want to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to?" Taeyong turns the question at him, a bit surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to," says Ten with a husky voice, starting to rub Taeyong's cock up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong tries to say something but his jaw just drops open and stays like that, looking at Ten playing with his erection. There's something inherently sensual about Ten and everything he does in bed, that Taeyong can't explain. Maybe it's Taeyong's boundless love for the Omega that gives him that point of view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten mouths the sensitive head of Taeyong's cock, making him hiss. Ten keeps going, licking and kissing slowly, staring at Taeyong with his alluring cat eyes. Taeyong bites down his knuckle, grunting. With his other hand, he reaches for Ten's hair,  running his fingers through the strands. Ten swallows him easily and bobs his head up and down. The feeling is too good for Taeyong to last long. He shuts his eyes, surrendering total control to Ten. When his knot starts growing, Ten adjusts his mouth and hand, but the touch is still good enough to keep him going. Taeyong cums in Ten's tongue with a loud and dragged-out moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's heaving after, unable to move. Maybe cumming three times in a row wasn't a great idea. Ten cleans him up and straddles Taeyong, lowering his torso on him. Taeyong puts his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" asks the Omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I need some water," Taeyong opens his eyes with difficulty. "I'm suddenly exhausted."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spurting all that cum will do that," says Ten. "Let me get you some."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten kisses Taeyong's lips and crawls off him. He can hear Ten walking around the house and gathering things. When he's back, Ten's carrying a lot of things in his arms. Three bottles of water, a wet cloth, protein bars. Ten fluffs the pillows and puts them under Taeyong's head. He opens the bottle and hands it to Taeyong, who drinks it all in a few chugs. Ten offers another one and Taeyong tries to drink it slowly. Ten sets the wet cloth on his forehead and the cold feels good on Taeyong's feverish skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, have a bar," Ten offers him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong accepts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. You're so good at this. And we never had a rut together," says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just going off what I need during my heats," Ten says, opening a protein bar for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Smart," Taeyong smiles with a mouthful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles. They finish their bars and drink some more water before Ten settles in bed close to Taeyong. He rests his head on Taeyong's shoulder, arms around each other. Taeyong's cock is still hard, but he's feeling calmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't we take a nap?" suggests Ten. "Then we can play more later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hums approvingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so clever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," yawns Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol the fans' reactions on this chapter would totally be us taeten fam if they came forward with a relationship, yeah? did it get it right? XDDDDDD</p>
<p>omg, only 1 more chapter and then the epilogue! the fic is almost over!</p>
<p>I loved sharing this with you all! you've been kind readers and commenters, and I love it! thank you sm</p>
<p>tell me what you think :)</p>
<p>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. drying thirst, sweet tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong feels a hand on his chest and lips on his neck. He sighs, waking up slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for the next round?” whispers Ten in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is pretty much ready. His cock is still hard and needy, and he’s very aroused just from the light touching Ten is giving him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” says Taeyong, voice hoarse, not opening his eyes, palming Ten’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten straddles him and grabs Taeyong’s erection, making him hiss. He’s still very sensitive. Ten lines up and takes the Alpha all in easily, he’s slick and warm around Taeyong’s cock. The Omega puts one hand on Taeyong’s chest and starts moving his hips. Taeyong blinks his eyes open, witnessing that beauty on top of him, taking his pleasure from his body. That’s all Taeyong wants, to please Ten as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega’s moaning increases with his speed, adjusting to hit all the right places inside him. Taeyong claws at Ten thighs for purchase, trying to hold back so he doesn’t cum too quickly. But as Ten rides him fast, it becomes harder and harder to avert his high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ten, I’m gonna cum” he blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum with me, baby,” mewls Ten, nails digging at Taeyong’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They cry out together, cumming perfectly in sync, Taeyong’s knot popping inside Ten. The Omega wrings him dry and stops, breathless. Ten smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your knot feels so good inside me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Ten’s sweet words hold such power over Taeyong that he feels another orgasm coming, right after the first one. He moans through it, throwing his head against the pillow. When it’s done, he’s completely spent and exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I can’t believe you came just with words,” says Ten, sounding fascinated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help if your voice is like honey,” he manages to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens one eye to look at Ten, still smiling and giddy on top of him. Taeyong chuckles and Ten joins him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me” Taeyong asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten leans over him and runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, joining their lips meekly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” whispers Ten against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you more,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong squeezes Ten tight in his arms and they stay like that until his knot deflates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” Taeyong celebrates, looking at his flaccid cock. “I was honestly getting tired of boners.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten laughs wholeheartedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would have thought you’d say that one day,” Ten teases, settling in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably shower and change the sheets after all this sex,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do it in a bit. Let’s just stay close together for now,” suggests the Omega, nuzzling Taeyong’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Anything for you, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, they soak in the bathtub for a bit, Taeyong cooks them dinner, they clean their bed, and get ready to sleep. According to a message from Donghyun, he’s coming at nine am to pick them up for a meeting at SM. So the couple falls asleep early, after an exhausting but satisfying rut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are ready and at the building’s entrance waiting for their manager the next morning. He picks them up and they stop at Starbucks for coffee and snacks. They get to SM and go to the conference meeting, where there is a crew of six people, whom they have worked with before, plus Mr. Lee Soo-man. The staff gets right to business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, your SuperM schedule will remain the same. But we are adding another promotion during NCT 2020,” explains one of their creative directors. “Your second collaboration to Resonance part two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Baby Don’t Stop 2?” checks Taeyong to know if he got it right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” says Mr. Lee Soo-man. “And you’ll be promoting it together after Ten is done with Work It.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong and Ten trade excited but contained glances. It’s known between them that they have wanted to work together again since the first time, and now they’ll do it as a couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the meantime, we’ll tease it as a surprise for the fans,” explains the head of marketing. “We’ll also promote you two together from now on. Magazine covers, tv shows, content on the NCT social media.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want you to be comfortable around each other everywhere you appear,” says another staff member from marketing. “Be it in SuperM or NCT. We wanna show your natural chemistry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the first meeting, Taeyong and Ten are taken to another one with the music producers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want you to be involved in the creation of the song. But we are on a tight schedule, so we need to move quickly,” explains Royal Dive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Taeyong and Ten spend all day at the studio, they have lunch and dinner there while working nonstop on their new song. At the end of the day, they have a nice rough draft of the lyrics. Their producer tells them he’ll work on composing and have something ready for tomorrow. Donghyun drives them to their apartment and they shower together, getting in bed exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss Louis and Leon,” Ten says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can bring them over,” assures Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just ask your roommates and we’ll pick them up with Donghyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Ten calls Hendery about the cats. The WayV members all agree that the pets are missing Ten and that they should stay with him at least for a while. So Donghyun picks them up after dropping Taeyong and Ten at work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They manage to finish their song that day, scheduling recording for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many things are happening at the same time, between SuperM, NCT2020, their own promotion as a couple, and preparing for so many stages, that the days fly by. But they are constantly together, like Dr. Min recommended, and it seems to give them the stamina to work as much as they do. They get used to living together, which means privacy and having sex every night, even when they are tired. And in the day-to-day of sharing their whole lives, they get along well, which only proves that they are fated mates, meant to be together. They don’t fight, even when they are stressed. Ten usually pouts when something is bothering him and Taeyong lets him sulk until he’s ready to talk about it. He learns to care for his Omega more and more, learning all of Ten’s quirks, all the little things he likes and dislikes. Taeyong knows what excites him, what annoys him, when and what he’s hungry for, how to soothe him with the right touch. And Ten knows Taeyong, how to please and tease him, how to get him to relax when he’s strung out, what the Alpha is thinking, almost like a mindreader. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for their image as a public couple, Ten and Taeyong skyrocket in popularity. The whole world watches their every step, what they wear, eat, anything they consume becomes sold out in a matter of hours. Everyone wants to know about them, their lives, their love story. They go on interviews, tv shows, magazine shoots. SM plans a reality around their lives set to start shooting in the next year, after NCT2020 promotions end. They become the most popular idols in SM, South Korea, Thailand, and other countries. They are the poster couple for the historic repeal of the ban on dating between idols, and a lot of the industry is thankful to them. They are called to dinners and parties, get to know most of the top influential and well-connected people in the area. They are signed by many brands to wear their clothes, jewelry, use their cosmetic products, and do advertising. SM rushes their solos, adding them to the 2021 schedule, along with a mini-album as their own NCT unit. Ten and Taeyong work like crazy, but they love their work, especially when they can do it together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s December of 2020. They are at Mnet ready to perform their song for the first time on the stage. They are both excited, but Ten is clearly nervous. Taeyong thinks back to 2018 when they performed Baby Don’t Stop for the first time. He takes Ten’s hand and pulls him to a corner of their dressing room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit anxious, I think,” he bites down his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You are gonna be great. You look amazing. You know all the moves perfectly,” supplies Taeyong, encouraging his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten hugs him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I guess it’s because it’s just us,” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles, rubbing Ten’s back in a soothing manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole world will be watching,” Ten whispers. Even though he always wanted to be successful with his music, thunderous fame can still be scary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pulls back to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. It’s just you and me out there, and no one else. Forget about the viewers,” he says. “It’s our song and we wrote it to each other, so we’ll perform for each other. Remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles. Of course, he remembers it. Unlike Baby Don’t Stop, which was an obviously sexy song, this one leaned more towards romance, but still upbeat like the previous one, enough to carry an intricate and fluid duo’s choreography, something they excelled at.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten leans in and kisses Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I love you so much,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are smiling like fools when they are called to the stage. They hold hands until they step into their starting positions. Ten and Taeyong trade a last look before the lights are on and the camera is set to go. Taeyong kisses Ten’s hand quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is it, their moment to shine once again, together on stage like they were always meant to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three. Two. One. Their song starts. And they perform it flawlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten and Taeyong win every music show they go to. They need a whole shelf to put their awards on. And there will be so many more. They have their entire lives ahead to work and write and compose and create, hand in hand. And they can’t wait for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the last episode! next is an epilogue about ten's pregnancy and it's kinda like an extra chapter. if you dislike m-preg or just pregnancy in general, there is no need to read it, you won't miss anything besides taeten forming a family. i really wanted to give them this traditional happy ending because i think it fits this story, it's not usually an end i write anyway because i am not a person that thinks kids are essential to a person's life, or to form a family. but on this i wanted to write it.</p>
<p>thanks for reading and leaving comments here. i enjoyed sharing this with taeten fam, as always. you guys are so supportive of our wonderful couple! i love it!</p>
<p>after the epilogue I'll post my next taeten stories, so heads up!</p>
<p>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: this chapter features pregnancy and birth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Ten gets pregnant, it is an accident. He is thirty-one. He's been touring the world and promoting his fifth solo album, and between constant jet lag, concerts and missing Taeyong like crazy, who was in the military, Ten forgets to take a couple doses of his contraceptive. It wouldn't have mattered if Taeyong wasn't getting discharged and on his way home right after that mishap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten? I'm home" calls Taeyong from the entrance hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega runs to find his husband in his military uniform, short dark brown hair, dropping his bag on the floor. The cats are rubbing at his ankles, Louis, Leon and Lyna, the last adoptee. Taeyong's face lights up as he sees Ten, who's smiling widely at him. They close the distance and hug, Ten wrapping his arms around Taeyong's neck, and Taeyong grabbing him by the waist. They hold each other tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Missed you so much" mutters the Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Missed you more" says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Impossible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs Ten by his ass and lifts him up, taking him to the bedroom. Ten giggles and wraps his legs around Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drop on the bed and Ten cups Taeyong's face. He nuzzles his nose, then runs a hand over Taeyong's haircut, thinking he looks good with any style, even this simple one. With half-lidded shining eyes, Taeyong leans in and kisses Ten, a touch soft and sweet. But it doesn't take long to deepen it, Ten opening his mouth to welcome Taeyong's tongue. As his husband kisses him with growing strength, pressing his weight on top of him, Ten gets breathless and aroused, his cock filling up next to the Alpha's, his ass getting slicked, his body heating up. Taeyong trails kisses down Ten's chin, jaw, earlobe, neck, all the way to his gland. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, I missed your scent" Taeyong says, inhaling the curve of Ten's neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shivers all over with the praise, always happy to please his Alpha. Taeyong keeps ravaging his skin, unbothered with possible marks, and Ten welcomes the intensity, arching his back, opening his legs wider. Taeyong cants his hips, pressing his big cock next to Ten's, driving him crazy. He wants the Alpha inside him. So he pushes Taeyong away just enough to snake his hands down to his pants, opening them up easily, and grabs his cock. Taeyong's eyes fall shut and his jaw becomes slack, groan escaping his mouth. Ten rubs the erection up and down teasingly, watching the Alpha with a smile, eager to entice him. Taeyong locks eyes with Ten and sucks his bottom lip, while one hand slides down Ten’s body to his cock. He gasps at the touch. Taeyong teases Ten too, until he can’t take it anymore, his body craving the Alpha's knot like a drug, hot and bothered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you, baby” whines Ten against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and sits back on his heels to take off Ten’s pants. Then he kisses from Ten’s belly all the way up to his mouth, pushing his shirt up, but not caring to take it off. Ten spreads his legs as Taeyong pushes in. The Omega is very feverish and flushed, but as Taeyong starts fucking him slowly, kissing his lips, intertwining his fingers on his black hair, Ten's uncomfortable symptoms fade away. He's old enough to know that having his Alpha back home after almost two years triggered a spontaneous heat in him. It is normal when they spend a lot of time apart, so Ten got used to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong ups the speed, needy too, missing his Omega. He kisses Ten all over his face and neck devotedly, caressing him with his fingertips. Ten is moaning unabashedly, loud noises filling the room, and that drives Taeyong to go faster and harder. They are both panting loudly when Ten begins to feel Taeyong's knot grow inside him and every time it happens the pleasure just builds up, edging him towards his orgasm. Ten sinks his nails on Taeyong's skin, under the clothes he's still wearing, and throws his head back, body shaking all over, jaw slack, eyes shut with force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Taeyong, fuck!" he blurts out as his high is coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pounds harder, grabbing him by the back of the knee and pushing his leg open and up. The change in position makes it even better and Ten barrels towards his orgasm, cumming with a scream. Taeyong is right behind him, grunting as his knot pops inside the Omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both are breathless after that, while Taeyong rests on top of Ten. The Omega sighs satiated and happy, fingertips caressing Taeyong's nape. He smiles, inhaling the Alpha's oak lavender scent that he missed so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you" Taeyong sighs, like he's been holding it in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too" says Ten, kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong finally moves and runs his fingers through Ten's hair. They lock eyes and smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" asks Taeyong, always worried about his Omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm great. Everything is perfect now that you're back home." Ten can't contain his happiness. He's giddy like a child on Christmas morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hear me out" says Taeyong. "How about we get in the bathtub and soak for a while. Then we order from your favorite Italian restaurant. And after, we stay in bed all day?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm. That's quite a bargain" answers Ten with a smirk. "I don't think I can resist it. Especially the 'all day in bed' part."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles and kisses Ten's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>4 weeks later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten just threw up all his lunch in an SM restroom stall. The first thing he thinks is he's sick. He’s sitting on the floor, gathering his breath, as he reaches to grab some paper and wipe his mouth. He feels himself for a fever but there’s none. Maybe the food didn’t sit well? Whatever, he needs to go back to work. Ten washes vigorously at the sink, trying to erase the bitter taste. At least he has a toothbrush in his backpack, but it’s outside with Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are at SM discussing many things. Because of Taeyong’s return, there are three comebacks in the making. SuperM, Taeyong’s next solo and the couple’s fourth album. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Taeyong frowns as he sees Ten. “You’re pale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, no” says Ten, sitting next to his husband. “I threw up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong immediately turns around to face him, putting a hand on his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go to the hospital?” he suggests. “I can call Dr. Min.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I think something just didn’t sit right.” Ten takes Taeyong’s hand, reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But if you feel bad again, we’ll go, okay?” says Taeyong, very serious, but also soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods with a smile. That’s when Lee Soo-man comes in and their SuperM meeting starts. Their comeback is scheduled a month from now, so they are on a strict timetable. The recordings for the new album are all done, but they’ll need to shoot the MV and the reality show that they are discussing today, the fourth version of As We Wish. Ten manages to pay attention to everything, but he does that while fiddling with the fabric of Taeyong’s pants over his knee. For some reason, the Omega needs a point of contact with his Alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Ten runs to the bathroom and hurls all his breakfast. Taeyong isn’t home, and he’s thankful for that, because he doesn’t want to go to the hospital. It’s probably nothing, he thinks to himself. Ten gets ready to leave for the set of their SuperM MV and, on his way there, grabs something for nausea at the pharmacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>3 weeks later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is heaving, costume feeling stuffy and tight. He’s got a little fan on his face while they check how their comeback stage recordings turned out. A makeup noona comes to dab at his sweaty forehead and he thanks her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All done” says the director. They are dismissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ten thinks to himself as he moves quickly to the changing room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting there first, Ten takes his bag and rushes to the bathroom, locking himself in there. He starts peeling his clothes and accessories off, needing them all out. When he opens his pants he realizes how tight the button was, barely closing. Ten stares at his belly in the mirror, frowning. When did he get so fat? He used to fit the costume perfectly, it was made for him, with measurements taken three weeks ago. Ten snaps out of it and puts on his comfortable sweatpants and hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s unconsciously pouting as he leaves the bathroom, and Taeyong sees this in a second. The Alpha is talking to Mark and Baekhyun, but has his eyes on the Omega. Ten readies his things and sits with his airpods on, sulking, waiting for the time to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong comes to sit beside him after changing out of his costume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby” he calls sweetly. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” Ten answers, not looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega doesn’t want to talk, not even with his husband. His mood is suddenly so sour he could spit vinegar. Taeyong seems to sense this - they know each other very well by now - and doesn’t insist. He just stays beside Ten until they get in the van that’s gonna drive the group to their homes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, after a relaxing bath and a chamomile tea, Ten finally feels ready to open up to Taeyong. He climbs in bed after him, kneeling beside the Alpha, who puts his phone aside to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m fat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, you’re not” Taeyong shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I weighed myself, I am” says Ten gloomy. “I don’t know why, I haven’t even been eating that much, most things make me sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, we need to see a doctor, please” insists Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of promoting, I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is more important than promoting” Taeyong says in his Alpha voice, basically showing dominance. It’s not something he does a lot, unless they are having that type of fun in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten deflates, unable to come up with another excuse to avoid the doctor. He’s still anxious about visiting hospitals since the two of them almost died that time years ago. He didn’t forget the panic he felt and the need to be near Taeyong, but unable to call him or do anything about it, as he drifted into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here” Taeyong opens his arms. Ten slides into them and rests his head on Taeyong’s chest. “Baby, you look incredible. It doesn’t look like you gained weight. But you still need to have a check-up. It’s not normal to get sick that often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rubs Ten’s back, then one hand travels to Ten’s belly. The Omega sighs and closes his eyes, tired. He falls asleep in Taeyong’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They manage to squeeze an appointment with Dr. Min at the hospital the next night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been experiencing nausea for over a month?” she asks Ten, who nods. “And you have been taking meds for it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When it’s interfering with my job” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s gained a bit of weight, despite not eating properly” says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Min looks from Taeyong to Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a chance that you’re pregnant, Ten?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Ten laughs at the idea. Of course he’s not pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When was your last heat?” the doctor asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When Taeyong came back home” Ten says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was seven weeks ago,” says Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Let's run some blood work. Rule out the pregnancy and investigate other possibilities. Sounds good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets his blood drawn and they wait for the results in the VIP lounge. They watch themselves on the TV, as the SuperM reality show airs. They are laughing at it when Dr. Min returns, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of them. Taeyong has his arm around Ten as they share the sofa, very snuggly. Dr. Min has a strangely blank expression on her face and this worries Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, you’re seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He freezes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? But how? I take contraceptives” he says. Taeyong is still beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you didn’t forget a day or two? It’s perfectly normal, especially someone busy like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten combs his memories, trying to find a day that he forgot his pill. But nothing comes up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you two some privacy and then we can talk about it” says Dr. Min, getting up and leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks over at Taeyong, who’s covering his eyes with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong? Are you crying?” asks Ten, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha sniffles and wipes the tears that are flowing from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby!” Ten cups his face. “Don’t cry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pulls him for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just so happy…” he says under his breath, putting his hand on Ten’s belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten can’t help a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this something you want? We never talked about it” says Taeyong, holding his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… yes. I do.” Ten nods. “It’s just unexpected. I don’t think I processed the news yet, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles and kisses Ten’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do look like you're in shock” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles and huddles even closer to Taeyong, head on his shoulder. Taeyong holds him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we ready for this? Am I ready for this?” wonders Ten, fearful. “I feel like I’ll drop it on its head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong bursts out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, you’re not gonna drop our baby” he grabs Ten’s chin to look at him. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me with our baby?” mutters Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do” Taeyong smiles. “You’ll be an amazing dad. If that’s what you want. It’s your choice, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega bats his eyes at Taeyong, then kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what I want. I’ve always wanted to have a family with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong holds him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Min knocks and comes back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi… So, have you talked about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did. I think we’ll need a sonogram” says Taeyong with joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! Lemme find a free exam room. I’ll get the obstetrician on call” she leaves again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs happily in his Alpha’s arms, feeling protected and cared for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Ten is laying down to be examined. Taeyong is at his side, holding his hand tight, probably for the Alpha’s sake more than the Omega’s. He’s looking visibly nervous, dark eyes wide, mouth corners turned upside down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay” Ten whispers to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you” he murmurs at Ten’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The exam starts, with both the obstetrician and Dr. Min watching the monitor closely. Ten glances at the screen but doesn’t understand anything, so he observes the faces of the doctors. The two of them turn wide-eyed at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” asks Ten, scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The obstetrician clicks a couple of things and turns the screen to Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant with twins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten drops his jaw in surprise and looks at Taeyong, who has the exact same look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my God!” says Ten. “Two?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and kisses Ten on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two” he echoes. “It’s okay, we can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten laughs happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>32 weeks later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is sitting at home, legs up, snacking from the chocolate box that’s balanced on top of his round belly. Their three cats are lounging around him, keeping him company. He’s watching TV distractedly, browsing at his phone. He’s going through Instagram and sees a picture of Jaehyun and Doyoung on the youngest’s page. They are embracing and the quote reads “See you soon”. Doyoung is still in the military but he’s probably coming back anytime now. Ten likes the picture and keeps scrolling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he feels a strong pressure in his pelvis and pain in his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!” he moves around, sitting up. “Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten calls Taeyong. He’s at SM working on the NCT U comeback. Ever since being on hiatus because of the pregnancy, Ten misses work and Taeyong a lot. Because he’s having twins, which poses more risks, rest was recommended early in his term. He worked as long as he could and then was bound to either stay home or stroll around, shopping for the babies’ layette and everything else they are gonna need. Ten got bored quickly, of course. After years of packed schedules and barely any time to rest, Ten didn’t know how to be unoccupied. One good thing to keep his sanity was focusing on his art. Taeyong set up one of the rooms of their house as a studio for Ten to draw, paint and do whatever else his mind desired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t answer. Ten stares at his phone and sighs. He gets up with difficulty and makes his way to the bedroom. On his way there, another contraction. Ten has been having Braxton Higgs and can tell the difference from those to these. Now, they are longer and much more painful, meaning he should probably make his way to the hospital. He changes and grabs the two bags with everything they’ll need, then calls an Uber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the trip to the hospital, Ten keeps having contractions and calling Taeyong. He doesn’t answer and the contractions become closer in time and longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck” mutters Ten, waddling inside the hospital doors, phone in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops by the reception and is quickly taken to his VIP room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten! How are you?” Dr. Min shows up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oka-ah!” another contraction hits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Min rushes to his side and holds his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe” she says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten breathes through it and the pain diminishes. He sighs when it’s over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The nurses told me you were here” says Dr. Min. “You know they’ve been waging on the day of your delivery. It seems the staff is very interested in you and the babies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course they are, thinks Ten. Ever since they came out as a couple, Ten and Taeyong’s popularity skyrocketed. There is not one person who hasn’t heard of them at least once. After years, they are still the country’s sweethearts. Ten could have made his pregnancy a marketing thing, but they decided to keep it as private as they could. Eventually, Dispatch caught hold of the news, snapping a picture of Ten with a visible round belly, and broke it to the public, which caused a frenzy in the fans everywhere, trending on Naver, Twitter, Weibo for weeks. This is the main reason that they chose this hospital to deliver, because it has a VIP wing that’s incredibly secured, so no one would be trespassing in this private moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ten can answer, another contraction hits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Taeyong not here yet?” asks Dr. Min, when it’s over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already called him twelve times” says Ten, breathless. He rests his head back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me call him” offers the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten just closes his eyes, trying to stay calm. He can feel his Omega instincts start to kick in, needing the sense of protection that the Alpha provides, since he’s in a vulnerable moment now, in labor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong? Hi” says Dr. Min and Ten snaps his eyes open. “No, don’t worry. I’m with him. Let me hand the phone over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Min gives the phone to Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby? Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taeyong asks with urgency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I made it to the hospital. I’m having contractions. It’s time, Taeyong” says Ten nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs relieved. Ten chews his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I didn’t pick up, we were going over the choreography</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Alpha says, regretful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, baby” Ten assures him. “Are you on your way here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in the car, about to leave for the hospital.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll see you soon then” says Ten. “Drive safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bye, baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten cuts the call and gives the phone back to Dr. Min. Another contraction hits and passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get up and walk?” Ten asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, do what makes you comfortable” says Dr. Min.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The obstetric nurse approaches and the two of them help Ten out of the bed. Dr. Min takes his arm as they walk around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I read in your birth plan that you wanna deliver them naturally?” asks the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna try. If we can’t, we can do a cesarean” explains Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking and standing in general feels better for him than lying down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dilated is he?” Dr. Min asks the nurse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven centimeters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did his water break?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that bad?” asks Ten, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, don’t worry” Dr. Min reassures him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The obstetrician shows up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ten, how are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A contraction hits and he focuses on breathing through it, squeezing Dr. Min’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s seven centimeters dilated, amniotic sac intact” says the nurse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, he’s progressing fast. Call me if we need to do a cesarean. Good luck, Ten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The obstetrician waves him goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have other patients, Dr. Min? I don’t wanna keep you” says Ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay here until Taeyong arrives. How about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That actually pleases Ten a lot. Because he needs someone familiar around him and he knows Dr. Min better than anyone else, after all, she’s been Ten and Taeyong’s doctor for years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten waddles around, having contractions that are closer and closer, waiting for Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s nine centimeters” says the nurse, after examining him. She is checking the babies’ heartbeats. “One of them is already crowning perfectly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean I won’t need surgery?” asks Ten. He wanted to avoid that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all progressing nicely, don’t worry” she says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is sitting on a birth stool, Dr. Min behind him, massaging his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel her wanting to come out” Ten breathes heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her?” asks Dr. Min, interested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong and I have our own bet,” says Ten. “I think it’s two girls, he thinks it’s two boys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles, thinking about his Alpha. He just wants him here now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like magic, Taeyong opens the door, marching towards his Omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here” he says, kneeling down in front of Ten, grabbing his hands. “Sorry, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay” smiles Ten, happy tears forming in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right then a contraction hits and he squeezes Taeyong’s hands. Ten grunts through it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How far along is he?” Taeyong asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s almost ready to give birth” says the nurse. “Both babies are doing well. I think we should pick and settle in the position you are most comfortable in, Ten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright” Ten nods. “I wanna get in the bathtub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone helps Ten with that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get going then, good luck, Ten” says Dr. Min, giving them privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we lower the lights?” Ten asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course” the nurse shuts some of the room’s bulbs, leaving the space more comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is right behind Ten, giving him support, massaging his shoulders, kissing the top on his head. Ten just stays laid back with eyes closed, waiting for the last centimeter to start pushing, contractions coming and going faster than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel her head” Ten tells the nurse, as he assesses his body with his hand. “I feel like pushing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the famous ring of fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, wait for your next contraction” the nurse says, watching him closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten takes a deep breath. As the contraction hits, he shuts his eyes and pushes, voicing his pain, almost smashing Taeyong’s hands. When it passes, he pants heavily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done, the hard part is over” the nurse says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten puts his hand in between his legs, and there is a head already out. He feels exhilarated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, she’s coming” Ten chokes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this” he reassures him, kissing his cheek. “I’m here for you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right then, another contraction hits. Ten pushes his baby out into his hand, picking her up on his lap as she’s born. The baby is covered in an intact amniotic sac, sleeping peacefully, unbothered by everything that just happened. The nurse helps Ten break the sac and lightly touches the baby, who starts crying. Ten cries along with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a girl” he turns to Taeyong, whose eyes are filled with tears too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Minseo” the Alpha dad says, cupping the baby’s head gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, in their precious bubble, their family growing in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to cut the cord, Taeyong?” the nurse offers after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and sniffles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take her” Ten offers, and the nurse brings a cloth to wrap around Minseo and give her to Taeyong. The baby is calm now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll prepare a bottle” says the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is resting his head back, knowing that there is another one on the way, that his labor will continue shortly. Meanwhile, Taeyong feeds their baby girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes some minutes before Ten feels the need to push again. This time is easier and their baby boy is delivered right into Ten's palms, picking him up and putting him against his chest. He's also inside the intact amniotic sac.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess we were both right" Ten smiles at Taeyong, breathless. "A girl and a boy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong's face is lit up like stars. Ten has never seen such a striking expression in him. Ten cradles his baby, taking his little hand between his fingers. He doesn't even cry, just opens his eyes and watches his Omega dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Minhyung" Ten whispers, kissing the baby's forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, they cut Minhyung's cord so the nurse can pick up and clean him, then wrap him in a cozy bun. Taeyong helps Ten out of the bathtub and he takes a quick shower before getting in bed. He's exhausted. After the babies are fed, the nurse puts them together in one crib, next to Ten, along with an extra bed for Taeyong. But the Alpha lays with Ten, holding him tight, because they are in need of physical contact. Taeyong caresses Ten's head soothingly until he sleeps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>5 years later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second time Ten gets pregnant, it's on purpose. Taeyong and he wanted another baby, another child to complete their family of eight (the twins, the three cats, the dog, Opal, and the two of them.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseo and Minhyung are playing with Opal at the dog park while Ten and Taeyong watch them have fun. Ten is six months along, already showing a round belly. Taeyong holds him from behind, stroking his stomach. The baby kicks and Ten laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She knows it's you that's touching her" says Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He recognizes his dad" Taeyong puts simply, kissing Ten's nape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their kids are laughing, throwing a ball so Opal will take it and come back running to them, tail wagging nonstop. Ten smiles satisfied at the scene. He's in the arms of the love of his life, watching their kids play, waiting for their next baby. He's accomplished everything he wanted, personal and professionally. He couldn't be happier than this moment right now and he knows as each day goes by that his joy will only increase, with baby Mikyung arriving soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten turns his neck to look at Taeyong, who also has a happy expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, gorgeous" his husband says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey" says Ten and kisses him. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you more."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Impossible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They smile at each other and turn to keep watching their kids play. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and it's a wrap! with this cute happy ending that taeten deserves </p>
<p>I already have a one-shot to post next week, and I'm trying to finish another. apart from that, I have 13 written chapters for my Modern Setting AU, which is full of kinkiness. I'll try to pace myself and not post everything at once.</p>
<p>thanks for reading my story! I love taeten fam and your support :) <br/>see you in another fic soon!</p>
<p>be safe ♥</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: mizrosecat<br/>tumblr: mizrosecat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>